Becoming
by LazalotAnreads
Summary: As Jacob turns into a Werewolf, Bella turns into a Witch. Then the Pack asks Bella to join them, and she agrees. After that, life gets even stranger than it already was.
1. Chapter 001

Title: Becoming

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: As Jacob turns into a Werewolf, Bella turns into a Witch. Then the Pack asks Bella to join them, and she agrees. After that, life gets even stranger than it already was.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 001

_I can't believe this is happening to us. To ME!_

Isabella Swan was thinking about the painful changes that had recently occurred for both she and Jacob Black, her best friend. She had become a Witch (or so she assumed) and Jacob had become a Werewolf. It was enough to put her in a mild state of shock, but she knew she'd get over it. Bella was the type to go with the flow.

As she pulled into Jacob's driveway, she saw William Black waiting for her instead of his son. Frowning, she climbed out of her truck and walked up to him. "Hey, Billy. Where's Jake?"

"He's at Sam's place; they're having a Pack meeting. Jacob said to tell you that you're invited, so get over there before they start without you." He winked at her, grinning widely. It was quite an honor for her to be invited to a Pack meeting when she wasn't even a member of the Pack.

Bella grinned back at him and patted his shoulder before turning and walking the short distance to Sam Uley's house. Sam was the Alpha of the Pack, so she knew that the invite must have come from him. She wondered why he'd bothered; she and Sam hardly ever spoke to one another.

The door opened before she could knock, and Jacob gathered her into a warm hug that left her feeling much more relaxed before leading her inside.

The entire Pack stood to greet her; Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Jared Temple, Paul Hunter, and Sam. Sam's wife, Emily Uley, was nowhere to be seen. That made Bella REALLY nervous, even though Jacob was still right by her side, holding her hand.

She bit her lip. "Not to be rude or anything, but why am I here?"

Sam smiled at her. "You're here, Bella, because we want you to join us."

Bella was confused. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm a Witch, not a Werewolf. How could I become a member of your Pack?"

Jacob was the one to explain. "Witches can be … changed, for lack of a better word, if a Werewolf in his wolf skin scratches her." He made a face. "I don't particularly like the way it's done, but I would love for you to become a member of our Pack, Bella. Of course, it's up to you, and we know you'll need some time to think about it."

Strangely enough, though, Bella really DIDN'T need to think about it. For once in her life, she didn't agonize over a big decision. She knew exactly what she wanted. "No. I don't need to think about it." She paused, studying each member of the Pack. "If you really want me, I'm in - but I want Jacob to be the one to change me."

"Are you entirely sure, Bella?" Sam looked both concerned and hopeful. "If you do this, you can't ever UNDO it. It's forever."

_Forever. I wanted forever with Edward, but he didn't want that with me. My heart still aches for him, but I know I need to move on. The Pack wants me, and I want them. Besides, I'm already a Witch. Why not be a Werewolf as well?_

"I'm positive." Bella's voice was firm. "I want to do it now, if that's at all possible." She thought there might be some sort of ritual involved. The Quileute had a thing about rituals.

"We could do it now, Bella. But you should know, you will be in extreme pain for exactly twenty four hours after you are scratched. Are you still willing?" Sam was very serious.

Bella, who had already guessed that there would be pain, simply nodded and turned to Jacob. Keeping eye contact, she lifted her shirt a bit and pointed to her belly. "Here, please."

Jacob looked more than a bit stunned, but it didn't take him very long to get with the program. Still looking into Bella's eyes, he phased. Then he froze. He hated the idea of hurting the woman he loved, yet he desperately needed for her to become one of them. Could he do this?

**Bella wants me to do this. I want to do this. I just don't want to hurt her. I never, ever want to hurt her.**

Bella seemed to read his mind, though he knew she didn't actually use telepathy. "Come on, Jake." She spoke softly. "I know you don't want to hurt me, so think of it the way I think of it - as a gift."

Jacob could never deny Bella. Stepping forward, he raised his right paw and slashed her stomach before he could talk himself out of it. Quickly, he phased back, and was just barely in time to catch her as she fainted.

Sam immediately took control. He bandaged her stomach - the wound wasn't too deep, of course, but it was deep enough to scar. As soon as Sam was done tending to it, Jacob lifted her back into his arms and took her to his house. He passed Billy with no more than a nod and took the unconscious girl into his room, where he laid her on his bed. He sat on the edge beside her, determined to keep watch for the next twenty four hours.

Time moved slowly. Jacob watched over Bella and tried to comfort her as her body twisted in agony and she screamed for help, but it was no use. There was nothing he could do but cry silently and secretly for her pain.

**I caused this. I know she wanted it, and I'm ecstatic about the end result, but must she have to go through this torture to get there? Of course, we all went through it, but this is different - this is BELLA. My sweet, precious Bella. She's in so much pain and I can't do ANYTHING.**

Eventually, though, it was over. Bella opened her eyes and met Jacob's worried gaze, smiling weakly. "I'm good, Jake. Quit worrying. It's over - and it WORKED!" Lifting her shirt, she removed the bandages Sam had put over the scratch, revealing four parallel silver scars that ran diagonally across her once smooth stomach. Somehow, they were beautiful.

Looking back up at Jacob, she grinned. "See? I'm like you now!"

Her enthusiasm was contagious. Jacob found himself smiling, and he leaned in to hug her tightly. He pulled away almost immediately, though, wrinkling his nose at his best friend. "You stink, Swan."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the heads up, Jake. I'll take a shower now, okay?" With that, she rolled out of bed and looked around. "Um, I don't suppose you have any clothes that would fit me, do you? Oh, hey, what did you tell Charlie?" Charles Swan was her father.

"Dad called and told him you had a stomach virus. Then he somehow talked him out of coming to see you." Jacob shrugged. He really hadn't paid much attention to anything but Bella for the past day.

"Good. I'll call him as soon as I get out of the shower. Can you just loan me a t-shirt or something? You're big enough that it should cover me. I really don't want to get back in these nasty clothes once I'm clean."

"Yeah, I'll get you a t-shirt." He rummaged through his drawer and grabbed the first one he found - a plain white one. He handed it to her and she smiled her thanks before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Jacob listened, but he didn't hear the lock turn. That made him smile.

He started to lay down, but then he got a whiff of his pillow. It wasn't Bella's fault, but she had soaked the sheets and pillowcase with her pain-laced sweat. Jacob got up and took them off the bed, and then he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Bella raised her voice slightly to be heard over the running water. "You can come in, Jake; the shower curtain will protect my modesty."

Jacob opened the door and stepped in, quickly gathering up the dirty clothes that Bella had discarded from the floor. He tried not to think about her wet, naked body, but by the time he left the bathroom his cock was half hard. He sighed and went to do the wash.

It wasn't long before Bella finished her shower and found him in their tiny laundry room. Jacob's breath caught at the sight of her in his shirt - ONLY his shirt, he knew. But he was used to burying his lust for Bella, and so that's exactly what he did. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great, Jake!" Bella bounced a little, smiling widely. "I feel like - well, like everything is the way it should be, finally."

Jacob couldn't help but grin back at her. "That's because everything IS as it should be, Bells."

"So … I guess I should call Charlie, huh?" Bella frowned.

Jacob hated seeing her smile disappear, but he knew she was right. None of them wanted Charlie to get suspicious about ANYTHING, even though it was highly unlikely that he'd ever figure out the truth. "Yeah, I guess so. But at least wait until your clothes are dry."

"Okay." She hopped up to sit on the vibrating washer easily. Then she looked down at her legs, surprised, before looking back up at Jacob.

Jacob knew exactly what she was thinking, as he often did. The two of them really had no need for Bella's telepathy. "Grace is part of the package." He would miss her clumsiness.

"Wow!" Bella shook her head in amazement. "Jeez, what ELSE comes with the package, Jake?"

Jacob smiled. "You'll see soon enough, Bells."

_I don't like that smile. What is he thinking about? No, I won't use telepathy. If he wanted me to know, he'd tell me. I just hope it's not something awful._

**If Sam is HALF as hard on her as he was on the rest of us, she'll be so wiped that she'll sleep for a week after he puts her through her paces. That's just the wolf stuff, too. I wonder what he's going to come up with to test her Witch side? Oh well, at least she has a day of rest before he starts in on her. Man, she is going to HATE me for not warning her about this.**

"When did you become so cryptic, Jacob Black?" Bella pouted, but her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Or were you always this way, and I just didn't notice?"

"Please." Jacob snorted, but he was smiling. "You notice everything, Bella. You know I've always loved to surprise you."

"I hate surprises." Bella's pout became more pronounced.

Jacob couldn't help but imagine himself leaning in and nipping her full lower lip. He sighed, hoping she didn't see the lust in his eyes, but knowing she did all the same. At least she wouldn't say anything about it. "Get off the washer so I can dry this stuff, please."

Bella hopped down and moved out of the way, looking thoughtful and a little sad.

_I want so badly to love you the way you want, my Jacob, but you deserve better. My heart is still torn and I still love HIM, even after what he did to me. But I do love you, too, maybe even - dare I say it - MORE. I just don't know right now. I'm so confused. My heart keeps pulling me in two separate directions._

Jacob easily got the dryer started and turned around to look at Bella. Without any command from his brain, his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her in tight, kissing her forehead. "It's okay. I know." He said it quietly.

"I do love you, my Jacob." Bella's whisper made his heart soar. "Don't ever think that I don't, okay?"

"Okay." Jacob was smiling from ear to ear, but of course Bella couldn't see that with her face buried in his chest. "I love you, too, baby girl."


	2. Chapter 002

Title: Becoming

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: As Jacob turns into a Werewolf, Bella turns into a Witch. Then the Pack asks Bella to join them, and she agrees. After that, life gets even stranger than it already was.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 002

"Come on, Bella, push yourself!" Sam yelled.

Bella groaned inwardly (she was much too breathless to make the noise out loud) and tried to pick up her pace. Sam was a sadist.

Jacob and the rest of the Pack sat on the ground near Sam, watching her work herself to death. They were laughing and passing popcorn around. She was going to kill them when Sam set her free.

Bella had complied with all of the Alpha's tests with as little complaint as she could manage, because deep down she knew it was necessary. But that didn't mean she wanted an audience.

_I wonder when I'll finally get to phase. I want to know what my wolf skin looks like. I hope I'm not ugly, but with my luck …_

"Bella, you're done!" Sam called, his nose buried in the little notebook he used to record his test results.

"How'd I do?" Bella asked when she reached his side, not really expecting an answer. She hadn't gotten one any of the other times she'd asked.

Sam surprised her. "Since that was the last test, I'll tell you. You run almost as fast as Jacob. I think that if you were more focused you'd match his speed. In fact, all of your scores are a reflection of Jacob's - and just so you know, Jacob scored better than I did when the Elders put me through these tests. That means that you scored better than I did, too." He didn't look unhappy about it; in fact, he looked pleased.

Bella and Jacob shared a grin. Bella thought of asking what their scores actually were, but decided she didn't really care. She had more important questions on her mind. "When are you going to let me phase?"

"I have no control over that." Sam shrugged. "It'll just happen, Bella. Probably fairly soon, too, which is why you really should find a way to stay here in La Push for a while. What if you phased in front of Charlie?"

Bella paled and nodded. "I'll figure something out, Sam. I just have one more question. Are you going to test my powers as a Witch anytime soon? I'd really like to learn to control them. Sometimes I'll accidentally move something with my mind, or I'll get a glimpse of someone's thoughts. It's annoying, not to mention dangerous. What if Charlie were to notice THAT?"

Sam nodded. "We'll start tomorrow, Bella. I actually knew a Witch once, so I'm sure I can help you figure this out." He looked pained as he said it, and she wondered what exactly had happened to the Witch he'd known, but thought better of asking. Bella didn't want to dredge up what looked like painful memories.

Jacob was still smiling at her, looking more than a little awed. Bella blushed.

**She's so beautiful - and powerful, too, not that it really matters. I'd love her if she were ugly as sin and weak as a newborn kitten. I know she's meant to be mine, but I can't push her. She's still getting over that bastard leech. But FUCK I want her so much!**

Jacob took her hand and, ignoring the Pack's ribbing, they started to walk away. But Sam called Bella back before they could escape, and he sighed as she let go of him and went back to the Alpha. Crossing his arms, he waited - more than a little impatiently.

When she reached him, Sam had tucked the notebook away in his bag and was holding a HUGE black leather bound Book. "What's that?" Bella raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, the Witch I knew left it to me in her will." Sam's eyes were sad. "I'm meant to give it to the next Witch I come across - you. So here, it's yours." He handed it to her and she was surprised at how light it was. "Good luck opening it, Bella. I never could."

Bella didn't really know what to say, so she just smiled and went back to Jacob, the Book held tightly to her chest. She'd look at it later - if she could open it, that was. She took Jacob's hand again and they started walking through the woods.

"What's that?" Jacob asked when they were finally out of the Pack's earshot.

Bella smirked. "It's a Book, of course."

Jacob rolled his eyes, but grinned. "Of course. I meant, what KIND of Book is it?"

"Where were those ears of yours when Sam and I were talking?" Bella laughed lightly. "It's a Witch's Book. I don't know what's in it - Sam said he could never open it. Hell, I might not be able to open it!"

Jacob raised an eyebrow and let go of her hand, sitting down on a convenient log. "Well, give it a try, then."

Bella smiled and sat down next to him. "Fine, nosy. Here goes nothing …" The Book opened as easily as any book she'd ever read. They looked at the first page, which contained a very shocking picture.

It was Bella and Jacob, there was no denying that. They stood together, hand in hand, seeming to look straight at the real Bella and Jacob. In the picture they were surrounded by the Pack in their wolf skins. But none of that was the truly shocking part - no, that would be the way the two of them were dressed, and the crowns on their heads.

Jacob was dressed in tight dark brown leather pants and he wore several gold chains of different lengths around his neck. His crown was simple - a gold circle about two inches thick with a moon stone that rested right over the middle of his forehead. He was barefoot.

Bella was wearing a simple sleeveless light blue silk dress. It was tight around her breasts, but otherwise flowed freely to her feet, which were also bare. Her crown was a replica of Jacob's, except it was only an inch thick and her moon stone was smaller. It, like Jacob's, rested right above the center of her forehead. Her hair fell in gentle waves around her shoulders.

"This must be some kind of joke." Jacob didn't sound like he believed that. Bella just snorted and turned the page, revealing an envelope resting between the pages. It was addressed to Isabella Swan and Jacob Black.

For a moment they just looked at each other, communicating silently - but without using telepathy. They didn't need it. Jacob nodded once and Bella opened the letter.

_**Dear Bella and Jacob,**_

_**I'm so sorry that I can't be there to give you the Book in person, but rest assured; I am there in spirit.**_

_**I know the picture must have shocked you both, but you must understand that it shows only the truth. Right now, my dear Sam is the Alpha, but the Elders will soon see to it that he steps down - which will be no problem for him, don't worry - so that Jacob can step up.**_

_**I know that at this time you have not yet given in to your love for each other and Mated, but it should happen very soon. Before Jacob becomes the Alpha of the Pack, certainly.**_

_**Oh, dear Bella, you cannot fight this. It will happen, my sweet girl, and when it does, you will once again find happiness.**_

_**I must tell you that the Cullens will return very soon, and that Edward shall try to win Bella back. He will be too late, thank goodness. Bella is not meant for him. But don't worry about him, Bella - he shall find his own true match not long after their return.**_

_**Jacob, Carlisle shall propose a truce. You MUST except, as the future of the Pack depends on it. Darkness is coming to Forks, my dears, and you must be ready - all of you, including the Cullens. Please take this warning to heart.**_

_**Oh, children. I feel absolutely terrible placing such burdens on your shoulders, but I must warn you. Victoria is coming back, and she will have an army behind her. Do not underestimate them, whatever you do.**_

_**Well, now that I have thoroughly freaked the both of you out, I shall wish you the best and end this note. Take care!**_

_**Yours, Eleanor**_

"Oh. My. God." Bella sure as hell was freaked out, and though she wasn't looking at him, she knew Jacob was just as stunned. Bella closed the Book and set it aside with shaking hands.

_I'm scared to believe this, and I'm just as terrified NOT to. After all, it wasn't just my Mating to Jacob - GOD - that this Eleanor woman foresaw. She saw a war, as well - we have to prepare for that, in case it does turn out to be true. Oh MAN, I'm not sure I can handle all of the shit that letter just piled on me._

**Damn it, I don't want Bella to HAVE to Mate with me! I want her to want me as much as I want her! FUCK! I certainly don't want the Cullens to come back here, either. A truce? HA! Except … something in me believes every nonsense word of that letter. I can't ignore it. FUCK! I wish this was just a fucking nightmare. I can't handle this right now.**

Bella finally got her breathing under control and leaned easily into Jake, who wrapped his arms around her. They sat there silently until the sun began to set, and then they stood together - Bella picking up the Book without really looking at it - to walk back to Jake's house.

"What do you think I should tell Charlie to get him to let me stay here in La Push?" Bella asked Jacob, leaning against the driver's side door of her truck. They were standing in Jacob's driveway.

"Tell him … tell him you're doing a history project for school and you picked us, the Quileute, as your subject. We'll get my father to back you up and tell him that you're sleeping in my bed and I'm sleeping on the couch." For the first time since reading the letter, Jacob smiled.

Bella basked in the glow of it. She often thought of Jacob as her own personal sun, and the comparison suited him well. "You're brilliant!" She smiled back and hugged him quickly before opening her door and climbing into her truck. The smile was still on her face as she drove away.

Later that night, after she'd spun her tale for a slightly suspicious Charlie, her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the Book again. This time she just scanned a few pages; there were spells and rituals, but what really caught her eye was a section in the beginning that explained her powers to her.

Apparently she had another power besides telepathy and telekinesis; she could manipulate the elements. Frowning a bit, she decided not to try THAT until she was in La Push with Jacob, Sam, and the others.

_According to this, I'm one SERIOUSLY powerful Witch. The better control I get, the stronger I'll be. SHIT. This is terrifying, but I can't get that letter out of my mind - and it doesn't help that it is sitting right beside me. A war. I have to be prepared; even if the warning turns out to be bullshit, I can't take it lightly. Then there's the thing about Mating with Jacob. I can't! I'm still in love with Edward, and I'm half crazy … he deserves better than that, no matter what he thinks he wants. I will not Mate with him - I don't care what that woman foresaw. She was wrong, at least on that point._

Bella sighed and closed the Book, putting the offending letter back in its place. She slid the Book under her bed and crawled under the covers, closing her eyes and trying to sleep. It was useless, though; she just kept thinking about that damn letter.

When she finally did fall asleep, she dreamed of marrying Jacob in the midst of a war.


	3. Chapter 003

Title: Becoming

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: As Jacob turns into a Werewolf, Bella turns into a Witch. Then the Pack asks Bella to join them, and she agrees. After that, life gets even stranger than it already was.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 003

Bella pulled into Jake's driveway and hopped out of her truck, grabbing her blue duffel bag to take into the house. She'd packed enough for a two week stay, which was the time frame she'd given Charlie. If she didn't phase before then, well … they'd figure out something.

Jacob opened the door before she could knock and grinned widely at her, taking her bag and ushering her inside. "You'll be staying in my room, Bells. I can sleep on the couch."

Bella eyed the short loveseat for a moment before shaking her head. "No way will you get any decent rest on that thing. I'LL sleep there, and you can sleep in your own bed." Her tone of voice made it clear that she wasn't going to budge on the matter.

Jacob sighed. She had a point. The couch really WAS too small for him to sleep comfortably on it. Bella was much shorter than he was, so she should be happy enough there. "Okay, Bells, if you're sure." He set her bag down on the couch in question before seating himself, pulling her down with him. "So. Did you look at the Book any more last night?"

"Yeah, I did. I read about my powers." Bella leaned into his warm side. "I'm going to show the Book to Sam later, and I wanted to know - do you mind if I show him the letter, too?"

Jacob frowned at the mention of the letter, but shook his head to show he didn't care if she told Sam about it. "That's probably a good idea, actually. I don't mind if you show him, so long as I can be there to hear what he thinks about it."

"Of course!" Bella smacked his rock hard stomach playfully, then shook her hand out. "Ouch. It's like you're made of stone."

"Ha ha." Jacob rolled his eyes. "We should probably go ahead and go to Sam's now, before the rest of the Pack decides to drop in. His house is like Pack headquarters, or something."

"Well then, why don't you call him and ask him to come over here? That way we're less likely to be interrupted."

"Good idea. I'll be right back." Jacob stood up and headed into the tiny kitchen. He called Sam and invited him over, quickly explaining that he and Bella had found some things in the Book that they thought he should see. Sam agreed immediately, and they both hung up, neither bothering to say goodbye. What was the point? They'd be seeing each other in just a minute.

Soon he, Bella, and Sam were sitting on the floor of the living room with the Book between them, open to the picture of Jake and Bella. The Alpha was reading the letter, a hard frown marring his face.

After several minutes, he refolded it and slid it back into its envelope. His expression was grave. "Eleanor was a true Seer. I saw many of her visions come true in the time we spent together. There's absolutely no reason to doubt that what she foretells in this letter is anything but fact."

Bella and Jacob locked gazes for a moment, and then Bella blushed and lowered her head. "There's more, Sam." She spoke without looking back up at them. "The ten or so pages after the picture are about my powers. I thought you should look over those, too."

Sam did, and as he read, the frown dropped off of his face and his expression became somewhat astonished. When he was finished, he closed the Book - envelope in it's place between the first two pages - and handed it back to Bella. "You can MANIPULATE ELEMENTS? Damn, Bella, I can't wait to see that!"

"Should I try it now, then?" Bella smiled a bit shyly at him.

"Hell, yes!" Jacob was the one who answered. "Just not in the house. Let's go outside, guys."

So they all went outside, Jacob carrying the Book with him in case they needed it, and headed over to Sam's place so that Bella could practice in his small backyard. It didn't take long to get there. They said hello to Emily as they walked through the house and out the back door. Jacob and Sam sat down on the steps, while Bella stood a few feet away.

Deciding to work with air, since it seemed the least dangerous, Bella closed her eyes and thought about what the Book had said. After a moment, she nodded to herself and brought her arms out to the sides as if she were about to embrace someone. Humming for a moment to help clear her head, she then focused on the way the air worked on her senses. She thought about how it looked - or didn't, in this case, as air is invisible - and how it felt, how it sounded, how it smelled, and how it tasted. Once she was completely focused, she imagined wind. In her mind it swirled around her legs, going faster and faster until it had lifted her off of her feet …

Jacob and Sam watched her float higher and higher off the ground, mouths open in mutual awe.

**I can't believe it! Bella is using the air to fly - well, float, but I'll bet she COULD fly if she wanted to. Damn, she's amazing!**

Sam's thought's seemed to be in sync with his, because as Bella's feet once again touched the ground, he whistled. "Wow, Bella, that was truly awesome!"

Opening her eyes, Bella turned to her audience and smiled even as her cheeks turned pink. "Thanks, Sam. You know, it was actually pretty easy to do once I concentrated. The Book says that control comes through focus and practice. I guess I'll be doing a lot of that, if the glint in your eye means anything."

Jacob looked at Sam, and sure enough, he did seem to be planning something. Jacob laughed. "Man, she's got you pegged, Sam."

"Yeah." Sam's voice was distracted; he was looking through the Book again. "Your future Mate is very perceptive, Jake."

Bella froze mid-step and looked at Jacob, who was just as shocked. They'd both been avoiding talking about the whole Mate thing, and now Sam was throwing it in their faces.

_Shit. We're going to have to talk about this, aren't we? I'm not sure I can handle that right now, but I guess I'll just have to buck up and deal with it. DAMN! This is going to be so embarrassing, not to mention painful. I don't want to hurt Jacob. I love him, I DO, but I'm not IN love with him. Not like I'm in love with Edward. God, Edward. Will he really come back? Eleanor said that he will, but he promised me that he wouldn't, when he tore my heart out all those months ago. What will I say to him, if he does come? Will I really be Mated to Jacob by then, even though I plan to do everything in my power to stop that from happening? CAN I stop that from happening? God, what a fucking MESS!_

**She doesn't want me as a Mate - it's written all over her face. Damn it, Sam, why'd you have to mention the fucking pink elephant? But it's not his fault, I suppose. He doesn't really understand how torn up Bells still is about that damned leech. I really just cannot see myself making peace with the bloodsucker that hurt my sweet Bella the way he did. But if what Eleanor foresaw is real, and Sam seems to believe it is, then I guess we don't really have a choice in any of it. I'm not sure if I can accept that. I KNOW Bella won't accept that, stubborn as she is. God, I love her. I just want her to be happy.**

"We should talk, Jacob." Bella's smile was weak. "Can we go back to your place?"

"Sure." Jacob stood and so did Sam.

The Alpha held the Book up. "Can I keep this for the night? I want to study it a bit more, maybe use it to devise some tests."

"Sure, Sam." That said, Bella took Jacob's hand and led him through the house, where they stopped to say goodbye to Emily, and then back out the front door. They walked in silence back to Jacob's place.

When they were settled on the sofa, Jacob turned to Bella. "I know what you're going to say, and I completely agree. You don't want to be Mated to me, and I certainly don't want to Mate with you when you don't love me. But I'm not sure we have a choice, Bells."

"Oh, Jacob, I DO love you! I just … I'm still so torn up about HIM and I just can't imagine loving anyone else, even you, the same way. Besides, you deserve someone that isn't so damaged."

"You're not damaged, Bells." Jacob sighed and pulled her into his arms. "You're just hurt really bad. Someday you'll fall in love again - you'll see." He hoped it was him she that she fell in love with.

Bella sighed and relaxed, resting her head on Jacob's strong chest. "I hope you're right, but it doesn't seem likely."

They cuddled quietly for a while, and then Jacob spoke up. "Bella, what if it happens anyway?" He sounded just a little bit scared.

When Bella replied, she sounded somewhat frightened as well. "I don't know. We'd have to just deal with it, I guess."

Just then, Billy wheeled himself through the door and smiled at them. "Hey kids, what have you been up to today?"

Bella hated being called a kid, but she decided to let it slide. "Sam gave me a Book yesterday that was left by this Witch he knew, and I've been practicing my magic." They didn't give Billy a lot of details about Pack matters, but they had told him that Bella was a Witch. He'd taken it in stride.

"Ah. Well, I'm going to head on back to the Clearwater's now. I was just checking in." That said, he gave them a little wave and left.

After he left, Bella was content to sit in Jacob's warm embrace, talking quietly. "My head hurts from worrying about all of this. Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Sure." Jacob kissed her forehead tenderly. "You know, you were awesome today. Watching you USE the air to lift yourself five feet off of the ground was absolutely incredible. I can't wait to see what else you can do!"

"Me neither. Hopefully Sam gives me the Book back soon, and I can practice that and other things. You're welcome to cheer me on, of course." Bella grinned cheekily, though Jacob couldn't see it. "I'm sure you'll get a lot of laughs, too. I know I'm probably going to mess up a lot, with my luck."

Jacob was grinning as well. "Aw, don't be so hard on yourself, Bells. I mean, come on, the last time you tripped over your own two feet was before I changed you. Unless there's something you aren't telling me?"

"Nope, you're right. I just forgot. It's going to take a while to get used to being graceful after so many years of being so clumsy, you know. Besides, grace has nothing to do with my powers. Focus is what I need to worry about with them, and you know how distracted I get sometimes."

"You did fine today."

"Beginners luck." Bella snorted.

"You're such a pessimist." Jacob snuck his fingers into Bella's ribs and started tickling her. "I won't stop until you say something good about yourself."

"Never!" Bella laughed, trying to wiggle away. It wasn't working, though, and soon she gave up. "Stop! Okay! Um, I have pretty hair." It was the first thing she thought of.

Jacob stopped the tickle torture and smiled down at her, running a hand through her soft dark hair. "You're right. You have BEAUTIFUL hair."

The look in his eyes prevented Bella from saying anything, and Jacob didn't speak either. After a moment they cuddled back together, and they stayed that way until Jacob's stomach growled and Bella got up to fix he and Billy dinner.


	4. Chapter 004

Title: Becoming

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: As Jacob turns into a Werewolf, Bella turns into a Witch. Then the Pack asks Bella to join them, and she agrees. After that, life gets even stranger than it already was.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 004

Bella finally phased in her sleep that night. Jacob heard her whimpering and knew immediately what had happened. He went into the living room and turned on the light.

Bella's wolf skin was as beautiful as she was. Her eyes were golden and her fur was a deep mahogany color, just like her usual hair.

Jacob would have admired her for a few moments longer, but Bella was still in distress. He dropped to his knees and threw his arms around her. "Shush, honey, it's okay. You've phased, that's all - and you're gorgeous, by the way."

Bella was pleased with the compliment, but she couldn't help but be a little panicked as well. [How do I phase BACK, Jake?] She used her telepathy to question him.

"Well, whenever I want to phase back, I just concentrate on the way I feel in my Human skin." He wrinkled his forehead and frowned. "That's the best way I can think of to explain it. So … try it, I guess."

Bella did as he said, imagining the feel of the body she was more accustomed to. It worked, and in a moment she was Human again. She was also naked.

Both she and Jacob blushed wildly, and Bella quickly grabbed the blanket she'd been sleeping with off of the couch, wrapping it around her nude body. For a moment neither of them said anything, and then she broke the silence. "Thanks for helping me, Jake."

"Anytime, Bells." Jacob's eyes were dark and Bella imagined that he wanted to rip the blanket away and leave her bare before him again. For some reason, the thought aroused her, and she saw Jacob's nostrils flare. In that moment she hated herself, because how was she supposed to tell her best friend that she didn't want him that way when her body was screaming at him that she did? "Bells?"

She knew what he was asking. "I - um, I don't know." Her cheeks were bright red. "Please, Jacob, just ignore it."

His voice was husky with what could only be lust when he replied. "How can I? Your body is screaming for me, Bella. You want me. You ACTUALLY want me."

"Physically, yes." There was no denying it; she could smell her own arousal just as easily as he could, as well as Jacob's lust mixing in with it. In short order the room smelled like they'd already been having sex. Bella felt her will waver. He smelled so GOOD. "Yes, I want you."

Was that her voice? Had she said that? Apparently, she had, because Jacob took a step toward her before visibly restraining himself. "Bella, you need to make a choice. Either tell me to go or tell me to stay, because I'm on the very edge of my control right now."

**She's a goddess. Seeing her beautiful body … I'll be dreaming about THAT for years. The smell of her arousal, the tone of her voice when she admitted her want for me … what is she trying to do, drive me crazy? If so, then she is DEFINITELY succeeding.**

_GOD. I should tell him to go. I should tell him to go right NOW. But his scent … sweet heaven, what is he doing to me? My body is trembling, my thighs are slick with my desire … I want him to stay. God help me, I think I NEED him to stay._

Her head clouded by the scent of Jacob's lust for her, Bella also took a step forward. Then, her mouth opened, and the words that would secure her destiny escaped her mouth. "Stay. Stay with me, Jake. Please?"

He was on her in an instant, his mouth taking hers in a passionate kiss as he ripped the offending blanket away. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her naked body as close as she could get to his near nude form. Their hands roamed over bare skin desperately.

"God, Bella." Jacob was speaking against her lips as he pressed two fingers into her tight heat. "Bella. GOD, you're so fucking wet for me, aren't you?"

It was obviously a rhetorical question, so Bella just kissed him harder to silence him and ground herself down against his hand. Jacob began a slow pumping motion with both his tongue in her mouth and his fingers in her cunt, making her arch her back and moan loudly.

"Shush, baby." Jacob was whispering. The last thing he wanted was for his father to wake up. Pulling his fingers from Bella's wet warmth, he ignored her growl of protest and lifted her into his arms, encouraging her to wrap her legs tightly around his waist. He carried her to his room and laid her on his bed, stepping back to take in the picture she made at that moment.

Her hair was wild and spread out over his pillow. Her eyes were nearly black with lust. Her body … her body was perfect. Her tits were full and round, the perfect size for his hands to hold. Her stomach was taut, showing the muscles there. Her arms and legs were beautifully shaped. Her sex was soaking wet with desire for HIM. HIM, not that stupid leech.

Sliding his shorts down and off, Jacob climbed into bed with his future, kissing her deeply. They both groaned, and Bella lifted her legs to wrap around his waist again, this time without direction. She ground her slick mound against his hard cock, making a wonderful, high pitched whimpering noise that he absolutely loved.

**Sweet Jesus, is this really happening? Am I really in bed with Bella Swan, about to make love to her the way I've been fantasizing about since she came back to Forks? Is she really rubbing against me so desperately, coating my cock with her juices? She is. GOD, she IS!**

_Oh, he smells so WONDERFUL. I never knew I could feel passion like this, need like this. I want my Jacob so badly, so much more even than I ever wanted Edward … I won't think about Edward tonight, though. No, tonight I am all for Jacob. We are about to take each other's virginity. Oh, but I can't WAIT to feel this man inside of me!_

Jacob was losing control fast, faster than he wanted to this first time. He slid down Bella's body, licking and kissing her breasts and stomach on his way to her core. When he reached it, he pushed her legs as far apart as they would go and began to lap slowly at her most intimate place, savoring the sweet taste of her juices.

The sounds escaping Bella were astonishing. She whimpered, moaned, and groaned, and at one point actually let out a short but shrill scream that Jacob prayed his father hadn't heard. Then Bella began to beg, and he forgot all about his father.

"Oh, PLEASE!" Bella rolled her hips, pressing up against his tongue. "PLEASE make love to me, Jacob. I NEED you! I need you so MUCH …" She trailed off, squeezing her eyes tightly shut and spreading her legs even more. She was obviously embarrassed to be displaying herself so blatantly, but too desperate to let that stop her.

Jacob couldn't deny her any more than he could stop loving her. Sliding back up her body, he reached down to line the head of his cock up with her wet, grasping entrance. Not bothering to ask if she was sure - it was obvious that she was - he slowly slipped into her. Stopping at the barrier that marked her virginity, he rocked his hips back once - pulling out until only the tip of his cock was inside - and then slammed forward, taking her innocence and filling her completely. He muffled her scream of pain with his mouth.

Bella was perfect. Hot, tight, and wet, and so ready for him that it took a great deal of effort for Jacob to wait until she relaxed. By the time she finally did, he'd exhausted the last of his control. He couldn't make himself take it slow. Instead, he slammed in and out of her at a furious pace, aching not for his own orgasm, but for hers. To feel her come on his cock would be a dream come true, literally. He could hardly wait.

Bella was in heaven. Jacob was giving her exactly what she so DESPERATELY needed, pounding her pussy hard and deep. She could hear the wet sounds of sex and it pushed her arousal to feverish heights. As Jacob sucked a stiff nipple into his mouth, she felt her orgasm begin to wash over her. Lifting her head up, she bit hard into his shoulder to muffle the wild scream of ecstasy that rose in her throat.

Jake felt her coming and BITING him, and he couldn't hold on anymore. With a low, rumbling growl, he came as well, filling his new Mate with his seed. Then he rolled, bringing her with him so that she ended up resting on top of him, the two of them still intimately connected.

It was a while before either one of them said anything. Bella was the first to break the silence. "I guess Eleanor knew what she was talking about, huh?" She didn't sound particularly happy or unhappy about that fact. Instead, she just sounded stunned.

"I guess so." It was hard to think straight with the smell of sex all around him, but he did recognize in himself a bone deep sense of satisfaction.

**Bella. My Mate. This is right, this is the way it's supposed to be. At least, it feels that way to me. I wonder what she's thinking, though? She was so determined to fight this, and now here we are in bed together the first time we get hot for each other at the same time in the same place. Knowing Bella, she's probably ready to attempt kicking her own ass.**

_I'm Mated. Jacob Black is my Mate. How did I let this happen? Oh, that's right - I got horny! No, that's not fair. It may have been hormones that brought us to this point, but that doesn't negate either of our feelings. I know Jake is in love with me. I know I love him, too. I just don't know if I'm IN love with him. But I guess that doesn't really matter now. We're stuck together, for better or worse. Oh, GOD, it's a MARRIAGE! I'm eighteen years old and I'm married to a sixteen year old man child! How could I have encouraged this to happen?_

"Don't beat yourself up too bad, Bella." Jake's tone of voice was just a touch sour. "It's not like either of us really could have helped ourselves. The Mating urge is virtually impossible to ignore, you know."

But Bella didn't hear him, because she'd just thought of something incredibly frightening. "Jake! We didn't use a condom!"

Jacob sat straight up, his eyes wide with horror. Bella rolled off of him to settle by his side. "Oh. My. GOD. I didn't even think, Bells - hell, I COULDN'T think, your scent was just so magnificent it completely overpowered me. But that's no excuse. I should have -"

"It takes two to tango, Jacob." Bella had to interrupt him. She couldn't let him blame only himself for a mistake they'd both made. Although his excuse about scent was valid for her as well, she knew they both had still had enough presence of mind to get a condom, if only one of them had thought of it. "I'm scared, though. What will happen if I turn out to be pregnant?"

"If that happens, we WILL deal with it." Jacob laid back down and pulled her close. "Haven't you figured it out by now? When you and I get together, Bella, we can handle anything. Werewolves, Witches, Vampires … compared to those, is the possibility of a baby really that scary?"

"Yes." Bella's voice was flat, but she had relaxed a bit in his arms.

"Yeah, you're right." Jacob had to agree with her. "But like I said - we can deal with it. So just stop worrying and try to get some rest."

"Okay." Bella yawned, snuggling closer to him. "But if Billy catches us, YOU can handle THAT."

Jacob just laughed.


	5. Chapter 005

Title: Becoming

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: As Jacob turns into a Werewolf, Bella turns into a Witch. Then the Pack asks Bella to join them, and she agrees. After that, life gets even stranger than it already was.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 005

When Bella woke up the next day, it was past noon and Jacob was gone. He'd left her a note, though.

_**Bells,**_

_**Dad is cool with everything. I've gone to talk to Sam. He needs to know that we've Mated. Please come to his house when you wake up. Oh, and don't be embarrassed!**_

_**Love, Jake**_

_Fat chance of that. I can feel the blush starting already. Oh, well. At least I didn't have to be there for the actual conversation!_

Bella didn't really know how she felt about having sex with Jacob yet, so she pushed all thoughts of the previous evening out of her mind and went to take a shower. The hot water felt absolutely divine on her sore muscles, but since she wasn't at home she didn't stay in for longer than it took her to wash her hair and body.

Climbing out, she dried herself briskly and threw on a pair of jeans and a light pink t-shirt. She blow dried her hair and twisted it up into a messy bun, then put her things back in her bag and dropped it off in Jacob's room on her way out of the house.

It didn't take her long to get to Sam's house, and Jacob opened the door before she could knock, as he always did. He had a smile on his face, but it was unusually dim and his eyes looked concerned. She offered him a smile of her own, hoping to put him at ease. It seemed to work, at least a little bit. "Hey, Bells, come on in. Sam and Emily are in the living room."

Bella nodded and stepped inside, taking his hand and squeezing it briefly before letting it go. They walked into the living room together, and both Sam and Emily stood to greet her. She accepted Emily's hug and Sam's shoulder squeeze with a smile and a blush, and then they all sat down around the coffee table to talk.

"First of all, here's your Book." Sam handed it to her and she set it in her lap. "I was able to devise several good tests for you. Thanks for letting me borrow it, Bella."

"No problem." Bella shrugged and leaned against Jacob's arm. Knowing that he was right there with her gave her the courage to talk about the elephant in the room. "So, Jake told you about last night, huh?"

They all knew she wasn't talking about how she had phased for the first time. Emily blushed and Sam smiled, taking her hand and whispering something to her that made her jump up eagerly and leave the room. Bella heard her rummaging around in the kitchen and wished she could join her.

"Well, he didn't give us very many details, of course, but he told us enough to make me realize that you must be in heat." The Alpha's tone was matter of fact. "It's a little different for a Werewolf than it is for a wolf, mainly because the heat ALWAYS lasts a full month whether you conceive or not. Also, to put your mind at ease, you should know that it's very rare for a female Werewolf to get pregnant during her first heat."

"Well then, what am I in heat FOR, if not to get pregnant?" Bella's voice was a little shrill as she asked the question, so she took a deep breath and reached for Jacob's hand, squeezing it ruthlessly when she found it.

"The first heat is the way you find your true Mate. Once that happens - which in your case, it has - the rest of the heat cycle is meant to bring you and your Mate closer, both physically and emotionally. By the time the cycle ends, you two will be so in sync with one another, you'll probably be able to have whole conversations with just one glance."

"We already do that." Bella was frowning. "What about you and the rest of the Pack? I thought I read once that when a bitch is in heat, the whole Pack goes crazy over her. The Mate has to fight them off or something. You don't seem to be going crazy over me - not that I would want you to, or anything." She blushed.

"I've already Imprinted, which is just the same as having a Mate - it's just that my Mate is Human. So your heat doesn't affect me. But the rest of the Pack … I think it would be best if we set up a place for you and Jacob to spend the next month in. Sort of like a quarantine, only the two of you aren't sick."

"Where would we find a place like that?" Jacob spoke up. "It couldn't be here on the Reservation, because the rest of the Pack lives here too. We couldn't very well stay at Bella's, because Charlie would shoot me. We can't just take off for a month, either, because we both have school - and, of course, Charlie would shoot me."

Bella couldn't help it; she laughed. "He's absolutely right, you know."

"You'll both just have to miss school, I'm afraid." Sam held up his hand when they started to protest. "That's an order. I AM still the Alpha of this Pack. Jacob hasn't stepped up yet, though I hope he will at the end of your heat cycle when you both come back."

"Come back from where?" Bella was a little pissed about being ordered around, but she understood that Sam was only trying to do what was best for she and Jacob. She just worried about what she was going to tell Charlie. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"You guys are going to stay in an apartment in Seattle that Emily and I keep to escape the Reservation once in a while. The rest of the Pack is there right now, cleaning and stocking it so that the two of you can just relax once you get there. Bella, Jacob, you should both be packed by six o'clock this evening. I'll drive you up then."

"What about Charlie?" Bella didn't want her father to worry unnecessarily. "He'll FREAK if I just disappear for a month without a word."

"Billy and I are going to invite him down here and tell him everything. There's just no way around it, Bella. Besides, we need him to stop hunting us. We just can't work as efficiently when we're trying to avoid men with guns all of the time." Sam smiled a little, trying to offer both teens a little comfort. He was throwing a lot at them, after all.

_He's going to tell Charlie. My father is going to know EVERYTHING. Oh. My. God. But he's right, it is necessary now. Dad has to know so he won't worry, and so he won't shoot us when we're in our wolf skins. Damn, I'm glad I'm going to be absent for THAT conversation, though!_

**Shit. Charlie's definitely going to want to kill me when he finds out I had sex with his daughter, and then took off with her so we could spend a month having even MORE sex. I am a DEAD man. I guess I should trust Sam, though. At least this way, Charlie will have four weeks to cool down and get used to the situation.**

"Okay." Bella's voice was quiet and a little shaky, but her chin was stuck out stubbornly. "I'll help Jacob pack first, and then we'll go to my house and get an extra two weeks worth of clothes. We'll be ready by six, Sam, I promise. Oh, and by the way … thank you. For everything."

"No problem." The Alpha grinned and stood to show them out. "Just remember to take your Book and keep practicing your powers. Play around with the spells some, too; there are some fairly simple ones in there. We can do the tests I invented when you guys get back."

"I'll make sure she practices." Jacob answered for Bella, who was already out the door, the Book clutched tightly to her chest. "We'll see you in a little while, Sam. Thanks again for everything." That said, he hurried after Bella, catching up to her easily.

There was an awkward silence as they were packing Jacob's clothes, both of them trying to avoid looking at the bed. Thankfully it didn't take them long, though, and the trip to Bella's didn't take much longer. By five o'clock they found themselves sitting on Jacob's sofa side by side, bags at their feet, still not speaking to each other.

Finally, exasperated, Bella turned to glare at him. "Don't you have anything at all to say about this mess? Aren't you even a LITTLE freaked out that we're suddenly, for all intents and purposes, MARRIED? Are you really okay with all of this?"

Jacob sighed tiredly. "Of course I'm freaked, Bells. I'm TERRIFIED. But that doesn't really change anything, does it? We're still Mated, and honestly, I'm not as sorry about that as YOU seem to be! I've been in love with you forever, you know that! I just wish …"

"What?" Bella found herself practically holding her breath. "What do you wish, Jake?"

"I wish you loved me back." Jacob's voice was so quiet that if she weren't a Werewolf, she'd never have been able to hear it. But she was a Werewolf, and she did hear it, and the sadness in his voice almost broke her heart.

"Oh, Jake! I DOlove you! I'd even go so far as to say that I'm IN love with you. I'm just having a lot of trouble dealing with feeling this way, after … you know, after HIM." Bella swallowed hard, tears in her eyes. "Please just be patient with me while I sort myself out, okay?"

Bella's admission was enough to send Jacob's heart soaring, but he hated to see her look so sad. At least he understood that she wasn't sad because of him. "Oh, Bells, I'll be as patient and understanding as you need me to be. I may be your Mate NOW, but I was your best friend FIRST. That will never change."

"Thanks, Jake." Bella finally smiled and grabbed his arm, lifting it up and wrapping it around herself as she snuggled into his side. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

After that, the silence was a comfortable one. They sat holding each other, Jacob running his fingers through Bella's hair. They even kissed a couple of times as they waited for six o'clock to roll around.

Finally, it did, and they both got up to go meet Sam in front of his black SUV. After saying goodbye to Emily and asking her to pass on the same sentiment to the rest of the Pack, who couldn't be there because of Bella's heat cycle, they put their luggage in the very back and climbed in. Jake sat up front with Sam and Bella sat in the back.

It didn't take more than a couple of hours to get to the second story apartment in Seattle. They walked in at around nine o'clock, dropping their luggage by the door and looking around in awe.

The front room was open, with an equally open kitchen off to the side. Everything was done in beige and sage green, with some jewel blues thrown in to brighten things up. There was a sectional sofa placed in the middle of the floor around a glass coffee table and in front of a seventy-two inch plasma television. To the left of the sofa was a glass door that led out onto the medium sized balcony. The balcony had an overhang which made it possible to keep the two red chaise lounges out there without worrying about them getting damaged in bad weather.

There was only one bedroom and one bathroom, but both were wonderfully extravagant. The walls in the bedroom were painted a sky blue that matched the bedspread. The sleigh bed, dresser, and wardrobe were all made with cherry wood. The bathroom was done in black and white, and there was a huge Jacuzzi in place of a tub next to a very large walk-in shower. The entire place was like some sort of miniature paradise.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked, smiling. He could tell that they did.

Bella tossed a quick look at Jacob before turning and throwing her arms around Sam. "We love it! Thank you so much for lending it to us!"

"No problem." Sam pushed her away gently. "The kitchen is well stocked. Guys, I need to be getting back to the Reservation, so … good luck, have fun, and I'll be here to pick you up in four weeks. Call if you need anything before then."

"Okay, Sam. Thanks again!" Jacob put his arm around Bella and together, they watched the Alpha leave. Then they were alone.


	6. Chapter 006

Title: Becoming

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: As Jacob turns into a Werewolf, Bella turns into a Witch. Then the Pack asks Bella to join them, and she agrees. After that, life gets even stranger than it already was.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 006

"Well, what now?" Jacob turned to Bella, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I could make a late dinner." Jacob was always hungry, and these days so was Bella, so she figured food would be the best ice breaker. "I don't want things to get awkward between us again, Jake. Let's just take it as slow as we can, okay?"

"Food it is, then!" Jacob grinned widely at her, warming her heart. "Do you need help?"

"You know better than that." Bella smiled back at him. "Why don't you go unpack our things? We're going to be here for a while, so we might as well be comfortable."

"Okay." Jacob grabbed their bags from beside the door and carried them into the bedroom.

Smiling at his compliance, Bella went about making enough lasagna to satisfy the both of them. When it was finished and served, she called Jacob to the little square table and they ate in silence, each of them deep in thought.

_Jacob. My Jacob. He smells so … I can't describe it. All I know is that his scent drives me mad with lust, and the faster I finish my dinner and do the dishes, the faster I can take him to bed. Although if the way he's looking at me is any indication, I probably won't get to the dishes until tomorrow morning. Good. I want him. GOD, do I want him!_

**Ah. I can smell her lust again, her need. It will be a wonder if I make it through dinner without jumping her and ripping her clothes off so that I can bury my face in her pussy and tongue her into a screaming orgasm before I sink my cock into her as deep as it will go. SHIT. I shouldn't think about that now; she made this wonderful meal for us and I want to share it with her. I want to share in all of the mundane moments with her, just as I want to share in the exciting ones. GOD, I love her!**

Finally they finished eating and stood as one. Bella didn't hesitate; she moved into Jacob's arms with a soft smile and a sweet little sigh of contentment. Jacob held her tightly, kissing her hair, her cheek, and eventually, her lips.

For several minutes they exchanged chaste, reassuring kisses. Both of them knew what was going to happen - AGAIN - and neither of them wanted to rush it. But when Bella opened her mouth and Jacob's tongue touched hers, the fiery passion from the night before took over and they were lost.

Jacob's hands slid to Bella's ass and he lifted her up. She easily wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her into the bedroom, where he reluctantly tore his lips from hers and sat her down on the bed before stepping back. She whimpered in protest, reaching for him, but he was firm when he spoke. "Tonight will not be the same as last night, my Bella. I refuse to be ruled only by my hormones. I love you, and I want - no, I NEED - to MAKE love to you. It can't be just fucking, not between us."

Bella was touched. "Of course, Jake. I don't want to be ruled by my hormones any more than you do, and … I'd LOVE to make love with you."

Jacob's smile was blinding. "Okay, then." Moving to stand between her legs, he touched his lips gently to her forehead and then let them slide down along her temple and across her cheek to her lips. He kept their kisses chaste, afraid he'd lose control again if they used their tongues. His body was already trembling with the effort it took to take things slow, and Bella wasn't any better off.

She raised her shaking hands and weaved her fingers through his hair, letting her lips slide away from his and across his jaw line to his ear. "I love you." She spoke softly. "But there's slow and then there's SLOW, Jake. Take your clothes off, NOW." She pushed him back.

Jacob chuckled, but his eyes were black with lust. He liked the commanding tone in Bella's voice, he decided as he pulled his white t-shirt off and unbuttoned his long jean shorts. In front of him, Bella stood and began to strip as well. He would have liked to undress her himself, but he doubted that he would be able to keep from ripping anything if he did. His control was very shaky.

Soon they were both naked, and Bella stepped back into his embrace, tilting her face up for a kiss. This time he allowed a little more passion to escape, letting his tongue dance with hers. They both moaned, and Jacob gently lifted Bella back onto the bed before pushing her down flat on her back and pulling her forward so that her ass was at the very edge of the mattress. Then he dropped to his knees.

"Oh, Jacob." Bella groaned and fisted her hands in his hair as he began to lap at her, pausing every now and then to gently suckle her clit. "Oh, GOD, it feels so fucking GOOD …"

Jacob was in his own version of heaven. His Mate tasted so sweet, just like honey; he couldn't get enough of her. He couldn't wait until he made her come, imagining the warm mouthful of her juices he would receive as his reward. He doubled his efforts.

Bella was on the very edge. Having Jacob's mouth on her was so perfect. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from screaming, but her voice couldn't be silenced for long. "Oh! OH, fuck yes, Jake! MORE …" She shrieked as she came HARD, her back arching and her thighs clamping down like a vice around Jacob's head to hold him where he was.

Jacob didn't mind. He savored the taste of her essence for a long time before finally swallowing. Then he went back to licking her, trying to get as much of the taste as possible before she became too sensitive. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before her thighs relaxed and she whimpered, using her hold on his hair to pull him up her body.

When they were face to face, he kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on him. Bella moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to pull him inside, but he would not be rushed. Instead he teased her, letting his cock rub against her outer lips but never allowing it to sink inside, no matter how much he would have liked to. He wanted to hear Bella beg him before he gave them what they both wanted.

After over five minutes of Jacob's torture, Bella finally gave in. "PLEASE, Jacob, PLEASE come inside of me now -" Her begging was cut off abruptly as Jacob slid home with one smooth push. He began thrusting immediately, carrying her higher and higher again until she was gasping for air.

"I love you, Bella." Jacob groaned into her throat, his hips pumping at a speed no mere Human would have been able to achieve. "You're glorious, baby. Come on, come for me NOW …" The growl contained in the last word was enough, and Bella shattered, screaming her pleasure so loudly that people on the street below could have heard it. Jacob was right behind her, burying himself as deep within her pussy as he could get and spilling his seed before collapsing on top of her.

Bella grunted as his full weight landed on her, but she was tougher now that she was a Werewolf and so didn't mind as much as she might have otherwise. Instead of shoving him off of her, she stroked his sweaty back and smiled dreamily at the ceiling.

_Sex with Jacob is OUT of this WORLD. I've never felt so good in my life as I do right now, lying here beneath him as we bask in the afterglow. I could fall asleep just like this …_

**Bella, my Bella. Oh, she'll be the death of me, but what a way to GO! I wish I could stay here inside of her forever, but she CAN'T be comfortable with her legs hanging off of the side of the bed and me pressing her down into the mattress. I'M not even really comfortable like this, but I am content. I'm always content when I'm with her, and doubly so after an AMAZING round of sex like the one we just had.**

After several long moments, Jacob finally moved off of her, and he and Bella climbed into bed for real. Snuggling together, they talked for a little while as they began to drift off.

"Bella? Do you think we'll really rule the Pack, like Eleanor said we would?"

"Everything else she foretold has come true. Why not that? Why, do you not want to rule the Pack?"

"No more than you do. I don't like the idea of being responsible for the lives of my family in the midst of war - and speaking of war, I suppose that's going to happen, too. We'll have to really work hard if we want to survive this thing that's coming with the Pack intact. I'm sure that Sam is already putting the others through their paces back on the Reservation. We should train, too, while we're here and when we get back as well. As much as I enjoy the sex, we can't spend ALL of our time in bed."

"You're right. About everything, I mean, not just the sex." Bella giggled a bit before becoming serious again. "I'll start working my way through the Book tomorrow, and we can both exercise regularly. It's too bad we don't have any actual equipment, but then I suppose Sam and Emily meant this place to be purely for relaxation purposes. It's too bad we can't run, either, but I don't think we should leave the apartment. Neither of us is very familiar with Seattle, and besides, Sam kind of implied that we should stay in. He IS still Alpha, at least for the time being. When are you going to step up, anyway?"

"When we go back. But hey, don't make this all about me - you're going to be just as Alpha as I am, since you're my Mate. You'll be the Alpha Bitch. That's how it works, and I'm not going to let you put it all on me. YOU have to step up, too." Jacob's words and tone were serious.

Bella thought about taking offense at the implication that she WOULDN'T do her part for the Pack, but she knew that he didn't mean it that way. "I will. I think we should make every decision together, unless one or the other of us isn't around and there's some sort of time limit. I think we'll work more efficiently that way. I think the Pack would respect us more, as well. Is Sam going to be your Beta?"

"That's up to him, but I'd like him to be. The others are just too inexperienced - ha! Like you and I AREN'T inexperienced. Whatever. But I think it's a good idea for us to make decisions together. We balance each other out so well, there's no way we could go wrong if we do it your way. You're right about our gaining respect that way, too."

"I love you, Jacob." Bella smiled in the dark. "You're right, we do balance each other perfectly. We're equals, you an I. I like that. I'm not unhappy with the current situation at all, in case you were wondering. I'm glad to be here with you."

"I love you as well, my Bella, my Mate. I'm glad that you're happy. I hope to make you happy for the rest of our lives, however long they might be."

Having said everything they needed to say, they quieted. Soon after, they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 007

Title: Becoming

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: As Jacob turns into a Werewolf, Bella turns into a Witch. Then the Pack asks Bella to join them, and she agrees. After that, life gets even stranger than it already was.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 007

Over the next week, Bella and Jacob settled into a routine. They'd wake up, shower and dress, eat breakfast, exercise for two hours, work with Bella's Book for two hours, eat lunch, exercise for another hour, relax for a while, eat dinner, get ready for bed, make love, and sleep. They were both satisfied with the schedule, and more importantly, it worked for Bella's heat cycle. Having sex once a day seemed to be enough, probably since they were alone together. It would likely have been a lot more demanding if they'd stayed on the Reservation.

On Saturday, Sam called to tell them that he was bringing Charlie up for a visit the next day. He and Billy had explained everything to Bella's father, and while he'd grudgingly accepted the craziness, he still wanted to see his daughter. Bella was nervous, but agreed to the visit easily. She wanted to see her Dad, too.

Sunday found the four of them sitting awkwardly at the small kitchen table. "So … how are you handling things, Dad?" Bella finally broke the silence. "I mean, you seem okay, but this is all pretty awesome. Are you really alright, or are you just in shock?"

Charlie managed a weak smile for her. "A little of both, I think. Bella … can you tell me why? I mean, you chose this, or so I'm told. Why?"

"I guess … well, I'd already become a Witch, you know. So when Sam invited me to join the Pack, I agreed. Why be a freak alone, right?" Bella blushed and looked down at the table. She wasn't explaining right, but she thought Charlie probably knew her well enough to get it. At least, she HOPED he got it.

"You are not a freak." Charlie's voice was firm. "Don't ever call yourself that again. You might be a Witch and a Werewolf, but you're still my daughter and I STILL love you."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you, too." When Bella looked up, her eyes were shining. But neither Swan could stand too much emotion at once, so she cleared her throat and changed the subject. "You really are handling this exceptionally well, you know. Jake thought you might want to kill him."

Charlie snorted, eyeing Jacob up and down. "As if I could. Kid could break me in half, I'm sure. Besides, from what I hear, the two of you really don't have a choice about this Mating thing." He shifted, obviously uncomfortable. "So … just keep the details to yourself, and we'll all be fine. Okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Jacob agreed immediately.

"Good. I guess that's it then, really. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, honey." Charlie stood and walked around the table. Bella stood to meet him, and they hugged briefly. "Sam? Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, sir." Sam stood up and flashed a smile at Bella and Jacob. "Take care, guys. See you in three weeks!"

"See you." Jacob wrapped his arms around Bella's waist from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Drive safely."

"Always." That said, Sam and Charlie left them alone again.

"That wasn't so bad." Jacob squeezed Bella gently. "You okay?"

Bella tilted her head back to kiss him, pulling away with a bright smile. "I'm great, Jake, how about you?"

"Fabulous." Jake kissed her again before letting go. "But hungry. What's for lunch?"

Bella laughed, and for once there were no edges in the sound.

The following three weeks positively flew by, and before they knew it, Bella and Jacob were home again. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones.

"We found out last night." Sam had pulled Bella and Jacob to a slightly more private section of the beach. They'd been celebrating, but it was nearly midnight and Sam knew he had to tell the new Alpha and his Bitch what was going on before they found out some other way. "The Cullens returned a week ago. Charlie says they've been driving him crazy trying to find you, Bella."

Bella's chest hurt, but the pain was manageable. She squeezed Jacob's hand. "I guess we were expecting this. Look, Sam, Jacob and I will deal with this, but it's been a long day and right now all I want to do is sleep."

"That's fine, Bella. I just thought you guys should know." Sam smiled, patted Jacob's shoulder and squeezed Bella's, then left them alone.

Jacob immediately turned and pulled Bella even closer to himself than she already was. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Jake, I'm fine. It hurts, but the pain is nothing compared to everything I feel for you." Bella's eyes were as sincere as her tone. "I'm not in love with Edward anymore, Jake. I'm in love with you."

"GOD, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear that!" Jacob grinned widely and lifted his Mate, swinging her in a circle before setting her back down. "Now then … where are we sleeping tonight?"

"Your place. I don't think Charlie is ready to watch us go to bed together, and besides, he's got to be asleep by now. Also, your bed is closest, and I really am exhausted."

So they went to Jacob's house and snuggled together in his small bed, not making love first as they usually did. Bella was asleep as soon as her head touched Jacob's shoulder, and he wasn't far behind her.

They would deal with the Cullens tomorrow after school.

It really sucked, going to a different school than her Mate. Bella went to the office first, handing in the note Charlie had somehow gotten a doctor to write for him. It stated that Bella had been out for so long because she'd had Mono. The school accepted that and so she went on to homeroom.

Edward and Alice Cullen caught her on the way to lunch, but she'd been expecting something like that and so followed them willingly enough to the parking lot to talk.

"What's HAPPENED to you?" Alice asked as soon as they cleared the doors. "You look different, you smell different …"

"It's a long story." Bella kept her voice cool. "I don't owe you any explanations, either. Just tell me what you want so I can go eat something. I'm STARVING." It wasn't a lie. Ever since she'd become a Werewolf, Bella had been putting away more food than a teenage boy with the munchies.

"What do you mean, tell you what we want? We're worried about you! We don't WANT anything!" Edward looked hurt, but Bella refused to let it bother her. He'd been the one to leave her so brutally, after all - what right did HE have to be hurt?

_I don't want to do this alone. GOD, I wish Jake were here. I miss him. Should I tell Alice and Edward that I'm a Witch and a Werewolf now? Eleanor said we needed to make peace with the Cullens … DAMN it! I don't WANT to make peace! I really just want to forget about them. But that's never going to happen. I guess I should just tell them - maybe then they'll let me go to lunch._

"Okay, fine. Here's the short version." Bella took a deep breath. "After you left, I found out I was a Witch. Then Jacob Black invited me to join his Pack. I said yes, and he turned me into a Werewolf. We're Mates now. Oh, and Charlie knows everything about all of us."

Alice and Edward gaped at her for a long time before Edward finally spoke. "What do you mean, you're MATED?"

Bella sighed. "Look, this really isn't the time or the place for this conversation. Can we meet somewhere after school?"

"You could come to our place." Alice's voice was shy and a little bit sad. "The family has missed you so much, Bella. We were so worried when your future disappeared last month - we came back as quickly as we could. PLEASE come."

Bella's heart softened a little and she smiled at Alice. "Of course I'll come, but only if I can bring Jake."

Alice slapped a hand over Edward's mouth before he could say anything and smiled back at Bella. "Of course your Mate is welcome."

"Good." Bella breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, I'm sorry, but I really need to eat. You guys can sit with me if you want." That said, she turned and walked back inside, making a beeline for the cafeteria. A quick glance at the clock told her she had only fifteen minutes to eat, so she hurriedly piled food on her tray and sat down at an empty table. Alice and Edward sat with her.

They watched in utter astonishment as she practically inhaled everything on her tray. Alice giggled nervously. "I guess you WERE hungry. I'm sorry we kept you from your lunch for so long."

Bella shrugged and got up to dump her tray. When she sat back down, she was feeling much more mellow. "That's okay. You didn't know." The bell rang then and they got up to go to class.

Biology was awkward, to say the least. Since Bella and Edward had both missed so much school, they were still partners. Their work didn't suffer, but neither one seemed to know what to say to the other when they finished thirty minutes before the class would be dismissed.

Finally, Edward cleared his throat. "You look REALLY different." He kept his voice low enough that nobody except Bella could hear him. It seemed to be a test, because had Bella still been Human, SHE wouldn't have been able to hear him either.

Bella glared at him and spoke just as quietly. "I AM different. A lot has happened since you left."

"Are you really Mated?" He looked heartbroken. Bella didn't feel the least bit sorry for him. It served him right, after what he'd said and done to her. "Are you really in love with someone else, Bella?"

"Yes and yes." Bella's tone was harsh. "His name is Jacob Black and he put me together after you tore me apart."

Edward didn't seem to have anything to say to that, so they were silent for the rest of the class.

Finally, the school day ended and after promising Alice that she and Jacob would be by at around eight o'clock that evening, she got in her truck and drove to the Reservation.

Jacob was waiting for her outside his garage. She ran to him and jumped into his arms, feeling as though it had been months since she'd seen him instead of just hours. "We have GOT to do something about this school thing, Jake."

Jacob kissed her before setting her down and studying her face. "How'd it go with the Cullens? I'm sorry I couldn't be there. You're right, something needs to be done about our going to separate schools."

"I promised Alice we'd be at her house by eight tonight." Bella wasn't worried about his reaction; she knew that he'd made his peace with all of the Cullens except Edward. He'd had to - they were going to be allies, after all. "Edward was weird, but I mostly just ignored him."

"That's my girl." Jacob loved that he could say that truthfully, now. Bella really was HIS girl. "So eight o'clock, huh? That gives us plenty of time." He lifted her into his arms again, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Plenty of time for what?" Bella laughed. She knew exactly what Jacob was alluding to, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Plenty of time to make you scream my name in ecstasy, that's what." He started walking towards the house. "Plenty of time to make sure you smell more like me than yourself when we see Edward Cullen tonight."

"That sounds like a plan to me!"


	8. Chapter 008

Title: Becoming

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: As Jacob turns into a Werewolf, Bella turns into a Witch. Then the Pack asks Bella to join them, and she agrees. After that, life gets even stranger than it already was.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 008

Bella and Jacob walked hand in hand up to the Cullens' front door. Jacob knocked, and the door opened immediately. Carlisle Cullen stood there, and behind him stood the rest of the Cullens - Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. "Please, come in." Carlisle stepped aside so that Bella and Jacob could enter.

"Hello, everyone." Bella offered the first greeting, smiling tentatively. "It's good to see you again, despite the circumstances."

Esme was the first to reply. "Oh, Bella, it's so good to see you as well! We've been so terribly worried …" She moved slightly, as if she were going to hug Bella but thought better of it. "Alice and Edward told us that you've become a Werewolf?"

"Yes. After I became a Witch, that is." Bella leaned into Jacob's side. "I'll tell you the whole story, but do you mind if we sit down?"

"Oh, of course!" Esme quickly ushered everyone into the living room. "Sit, sit. Would either of you like something to drink?"

Bella glanced at Jacob and then turned to Esme and shook her head. "No, thank you. We're fine."

Once everyone was seated, Bella told them the entire story of what had been happening since they'd left Forks. She told them about everything except for Eleanor's letter - she and Jacob had agreed that they should keep the dead Witch's predictions to themselves, which meant that she didn't mention the coming war, either. They'd have plenty of time for that later. This meeting was more about feeling out their future allies than anything else.

When she was finished, all of the Cullens seemed quite stunned. Carlisle was the first to break the silence. "I must admit, all of this confounds me. But as long as you are happy, Bella, then we shall be happy for you."

Alice was the next to speak. "But why didn't I see any of this coming? Why is your future blank whenever I try to look at it, Bella?"

Bella and Jacob glanced at each other briefly before Bella turned back to Alice. "We think it's because we're Werewolves, Alice. We also think that I might be able to make it so that you CAN see us, but I'd have to check the Book to be sure."

"Okay!" Alice brightened up considerably, obviously relieved. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Bella smiled at the girl she still considered a sister.

She and Jacob endured the awkward silence that fell over them after that for only a moment before they stood to go. "We should really be going now. It's getting pretty late. Thank you all for your hospitality."

After a chorus of goodbyes, Carlisle and Esme showed them to the door, and they left.

They decided to stay at Jacob's place again, and after Bella called Charlie to let him know, they got cleaned up and slid into bed together.

"I can't believe he didn't say a word the entire time we were there." Jacob's tone was disbelieving. "If it were the other way around - and thank God it's NOT - I would have ripped his head off for taking you from me."

"Aw, that's so sweet. NOT." Bella rolled her eyes and cuddled closer to Jacob. "Forget about him, love. Who cares about what he does or doesn't say? Not me." She ran a hand down the center of her Mate's chest. "I'm more interested in what you're going to do to me tonight."

Jacob's dick became rock hard instantly. "Oh, really?" He rolled so that he was hovering above her, resting his weight on his arms, which were on either side of her head. "What exactly do you WANT me to do to you, Miss Swan?"

Reaching up, Bella gripped the back of Jacob's neck and pulled him in for a hot kiss. [I want you to TAKE me, Jacob. I want you to OWN me.]

Jacob growled into the kiss before pulling back to look at her. His eyes were black with lust. "I DO own you, Bitch."

A gasp caught in Bella's throat at his tone and her hips bucked automatically. "Then prove it."

Jacob growled again and flipped her onto her stomach, pushing her hair out of the way so that he could lean down and whisper in her ear while he rubbed his clothed cock against her backside. "Are you just going to lay there and take it, or are you going to put up a fight?"

Desire pooled in Bella's stomach and she immediately began to struggle, trying to squirm out from beneath Jacob. They'd never done this before, but they would definitely be doing it again in the future if she had anything to say about it.

Bella's ass wiggled against Jacob's cock as she tried to slide away from him. The scent of her arousal filled the air and he inhaled deeply even as he gripped the back of her neck to hold her in place. Shimmying out of his boxers, he kicked them off the edge of the bed and got to his knees behind her. This was going to be good.

Bella was still trying to escape - or pretending to try, at least - when she felt her legs being shoved apart and a hand gripping her mound almost roughly. She whimpered, rocking back into the touch as though she couldn't help herself, which she COULDN'T. It felt so fucking GOOD.

Jacob growled again and ripped her panties completely off, yanking Bella to her knees as well and scooting forward to rub his hard cock against her hot wetness. The hand that wasn't firmly holding her by the neck snaked around her front and squeezed her left tit HARD.

Bella gasped and her whimpering turned into a long, high-pitched whine. She tried to shove herself down on his cock and push herself into his hand both at the same time. The way he was gripping her neck and breast was just shy of painful, and surprisingly enough, she LOVED it.

Jacob lost it when his Mate started to whine. As much as he might want to draw the game out a little bit longer, he knew that neither of them could handle that yet. With one smooth push, he was inside. Bella made a sound he'd never heard before when he pulled back out and slammed into her again, so he kept doing it, and she kept making that same sound. It was some sort of mix between a moan, a whine, and a growl, and it was driving him absolutely wild.

Bella's mind was completely blank. Her entire body was awash in sensation - the way Jacob's hand felt rubbing her breast through the soft cotton of her tank top, the way his hand felt gripping her neck, and most of all, the way his cock felt sliding in and out of her at a furious pace that no Human could manage. She'd started to come almost as soon as he'd pushed inside, and now she kept coming again and again as he continued to slam into her.

Jacob couldn't last long under the circumstances. Feeling his Mate shudder in continual ecstasy beneath him sent him over the edge much more quickly than usual. He came hard, howling his pleasure to everyone on the Reservation and some people beyond.

Bella spent the next day walking around with a goofy smile on her face. The previous evening had been beautiful. She couldn't wait to do it again.

When lunch time rolled around, she loaded her tray and sat down next to Alice and across from Edward. "So I checked the Book this morning, and I found out how to lift the veil between us and your sight."

"REALLY?" Alice squealed. People turned to look at them, but she paid no attention. "How do we do it? WHEN can we do it?"

"I have to cast a spell." Bella kept her voice low. "We can do it after school. Can Jacob and I come by?"

Alice nodded excitedly and threw her arms around Bella, who blushed slightly but hugged her back just as tightly. She really had missed Alice.

Edward waited until they had separated to speak. "Can you go nowhere without your MATE?" He sneered the last word. "You used to be more independent."

"Edward -"

"No, Alice, it's okay." Bella leveled a glare at Edward. "I'm here at school, aren't I? You have absolutely no idea how difficult it is for me to be separated from Jacob all day. No, I don't HAVE to bring him with me this afternoon, but the fact is that I PREFER to."

Edward growled, but didn't say anything else. Instead he got up to dump his uneaten food in the trash can and left the cafeteria. Alice and Bella watched him go, both a bit sad.

_Oh, Edward, I don't want to hurt you, despite how badly you hurt me when you left. I hope Eleanor is right, and you meet your own Mate very soon. Then maybe everybody could get along._

"He'll come around." Alice waved a hand as if to dismiss her brother and his broodiness. "So, tell me, what has you looking so happy today?"

Bella blushed. "Jake and I … well, let's just say that last night was one of the best of my life and leave it at that, okay?"

Alice laughed. "He boned you good, eh?"

"Alice!"

Edward skipped biology that afternoon, which both relieved and disappointed Bella. It relieved her because she hated to see him in pain, but it disappointed her because she had gotten herself all geared up to try to make peace with him. It was just like that idiot Vampire to make everything more difficult.

She just barely managed to catch him at his Volvo after school. He had the door open and was about to climb in when he saw her walking toward him, and he froze.

"Bella." He spoke when she reached his side. "What can I do for you?"

Bella took a deep breath and plunged in. "Two things. First, I really hate fighting with you, Edward. The fact that we aren't together anymore shouldn't mean we can't still be friends, as cheesy as that sounds. Yes, we hurt each other, but what relationship doesn't end in pain? I want you to be a part of my life, Edward. I miss you."

Edward kept his face carefully blank. "What's the other thing?"

"What? Oh! I was going to ask you if you wanted my notes from biology. We had a lecture today." Bella smiled tentatively.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. "We can't be just friends, Bella. Not with everything between us. You're either mine or you're HIS, and unfortunately, right now it looks - not to mention SMELLS - like you're HIS."

Bella gasped, totally unable to reconcile the Edward she'd loved with the Edward in front of her.

_Did he really just say those things to me? Edward? He's always been so polite! Was it all an act? Was EVERYTHING an act? Or is he just lashing out in his pain? God, I hope it's the latter, because otherwise there will be no truce between his family and mine._

Edward drove off while she was still reeling, leaving her standing there like an idiot. With a huff, she turned and started walking to her truck. She decided she wouldn't tell Jacob about their confrontation unless she had to. It would just make him angry, and she didn't want to put him in a bad mood.

When she got home, Charlie was there waiting for her with a grim look on his face. "Bella, there's been an accident."

_No, god NO! Not Jacob, please not my Jacob!_

Bella's knees trembled and she grabbed the counter as she waited for her father to deliver the blow that would surely kill her.

"Honey, your mother is dead. She was hit by a drunk driver on her way to one of Phil's practices."

Bella's eyes rolled up in her head and she passed out.


	9. Chapter 009

Title: Becoming

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: As Jacob turns into a Werewolf, Bella turns into a Witch. Then the Pack asks Bella to join them, and she agrees. After that, life gets even stranger than it already was.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 009

The pain was nothing compared to what it could have been. Bella knew that, and it made her feel terribly guilty that she didn't hurt more. Her mother was dead. How could she feel so relieved?

Jacob was the only person she could talk to about it. He understood. He said he'd have felt the same way if his Dad had died - that his first reaction would be to feel glad that it wasn't her. That made her feel a little bit better.

It was noon and they were cuddled together on Bella's bed, having skipped school with their parents' permission. They weren't talking about the accident, but they didn't really need to. Each knew how the other felt. Instead, they were talking about the coming war.

"What do you think it's about? Eleanor's war, I mean." Bella snuggled closer to her Mate.

"I don't know, Bells. Believe me, I've thought about it, but I just can't begin to guess." Jacob kissed her temple.

_I wish Eleanor would have given us more details. How can we win when we don't know who - or what - we're fighting? When we don't even know WHY? I'm so scared. What if I lose Jacob? My Jacob, my Mate. I don't think I could live without him._

**I want so badly to protect her from this, from everything, but I know better than to try. Bella is a strong, independent woman. I know she'll be right by my side in this, in EVERYTHING. I guess that's what Mates are for. But if I lose her, I'll kill myself.**

"I love you." Bella sat up and turned to look at Jacob seriously. "You're my entire world, Jacob Black."

"As you are mine." Jacob sat up, too, and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I absolutely ADORE you, my sweet Bella."

They leaned in for a gentle kiss that turned into two, then three … Bella moaned as her Mate lowered her back onto the bed, lips still glued to hers. [YES, Jacob. Make love to me.]

So he did.

That evening, Alice stopped by. Bella had called her the night before to tell her what had happened and that she couldn't come over. After the Vampire had given her condolences, they'd made plans to do the spell the following evening - which was tonight.

"Okay, Alice, just keep your eyes open and hold still." Bella had a bowl of cool water in her hand, which she casually lifted and dumped over Alice's head. "_**EGO ostendo sum myself quod meus prosapia ut vestri penitus visum**_." The water, rather than spilling normally, was drawn directly into the Vampire's eyes. Alice frowned, but stayed as still as a statue otherwise. Bella smiled at her. "That should do it. Go ahead - try to look at my future."

Alice closed her eyes, concentrating, and almost immediately squealed in delight. "I can see you! You're with Jacob, and you're - oh. Oh!" She opened her eyes and smiled. "The two of you are very … passionate."

"Alice!" Bella blushed. But Jacob, who'd been watching the proceedings from his perch on the edge of the bed, just laughed.

Alice laughed as well, not looking the least bit uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I can't really control WHAT I see."

Bella huffed, but her eyes were amused. "Just promise me you'll always look away if you see something you shouldn't."

Alice giggled. "I promise."

For a moment there was silence, and then Jacob spoke up. "Well, Bella and I have a Pack meeting tonight. We should really get going."

The three of them said their goodbyes on the way out of the house, then went their separate ways.

They were both tired when they returned to Bella's house after the meeting. Being in charge was much more difficult than Sam had made it look, and they both wished they could hand the title of Alpha back over to him. Unfortunately, that was impossible.

Charlie was already asleep in his room, so they were quiet as they got ready for bed. As they slipped between the sheets, both of them nude, Jacob reached for Bella and pulled her close.

"I really miss Sam and Emily's apartment." He spoke quietly. "Things were so much easier there."

"We didn't have to worry about sending innocent children off to war then." Bella's tone was bitter. Seth Clearwater had recently phased, and neither she nor Jacob was happy about it. He was only fourteen, after all.

"I know, baby." Jacob kissed her hair. "I wish there was something we could do."

It was the endearment that made her think of it. She froze, feeling her eyes widen with horror. Sam had said that it was rare for a Bitch to get pregnant during her first heat, but since when did she and Jacob do things the normal way? Even though her period wasn't technically all that late, Bella was suddenly almost POSITIVE that she was pregnant.

"Oh, Jacob." She wasn't sure whether to laugh or to cry. This was the worst possible time for this. Sitting up, she turned to look at him. "Jacob, I MISSED my PERIOD."

Jacob's breath caught in his throat and he sat up as well, staring at her. "Are you sure? Wait, of COURSE you're sure. Do you think -"

"Yes." Bella cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I'm usually as regular as clockwork. Jake, what do we DO?"

"Well how the HELL should I know?" Jacob was completely stressed out. He ran both hands through his hair. "Oh my God, Bells, I don't think I'm ready to be a Dad yet!"

Bella kicked the sheet to the bottom of the bed and crawled into Jacob's lap, straddling him as she placed both palms on either side of his face. She looked deep into his eyes. "It's okay, love, RELAX. We don't even know for sure yet. But if I am pregnant, Jacob Black, I want you to know that I am HONORED to carry your child."

Jacob relaxed immediately. Bella was right. They would figure this out, just like everything else.

Bella was completely distracted in school the next day, but nobody called her on it. They all probably thought her preoccupation had to do with her mother's death, and if so, then they were partly right. She WAS thinking about her mother - but she was also thinking about BECOMING a mother. What would Renee have said? Would she have been disappointed in Bella, or would she have been happy for her? She'd never know.

Of course, Bella still hadn't taken a pregnancy test - she would be doing that after school, with Jacob there to hold her hand - but she was pretty sure anyway. She found herself touching her abdomen often throughout the day, wondering what their child would look like. Would he or she have Jacob's eyes? Would they have Bella's hair? The list of questions was endless.

Alice came up to her during lunch, after Bella had finished eating an obscene amount of food. "Bella, can we talk outside?"

So Bella followed the Vampire out into the light rain, pulling the hood of her jacket up in order to keep her hair dry. She wondered if Alice had seen that she was pregnant, and that was what she wanted to talk about. She couldn't have been further from the truth.

"I had a vision." Alice's arms were crossed and she was frowning hard. "Both of our families were fighting together against this HUGE army of Vampires, and you and your Mate were leading us. Did you know about this?"

Bella sighed. There was no sense in denying it. After all, they'd been planning to tell the Cullens eventually anyway. "I'm sorry, Alice. Yes, we knew about it - there was a letter in my Book from a woman named Eleanor. She had a gift a lot like yours, only her predictions were always set in stone. In the letter, she warned Jacob and I that a war would be coming."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice looked extremely hurt. "Do you not trust us at all anymore, Bella? Have we hurt you so much?"

Bella wasn't quite sure what to say to that, but she did her best to be completely honest. "Yes. You hurt me SO much more than you know when you all left me behind. I was a wreck for months. If it hadn't been for Jacob … well, I'm not sure WHAT I would have done. He helped me to heal. But Alice, the reason we didn't tell you wasn't because we don't trust you. We simply wanted to have more information to offer you when we broke the news."

Alice was quiet for a little while, taking that in. Then she leaned forward and hugged Bella tightly - not too tightly, though. "I'm SO sorry, Bella. We should never have listened to Edward. I promise you that I will NEVER leave you again without at least saying goodbye."

"Thanks, Alice." Bella licked her lips nervously as they separated. "I have to ask you something, though."

"I'll tell you anything I can." Alice's tone was very serious.

"It's not about the war - Jacob and I will grill you about THAT later. It's about me. In your vision … could you see if I was pregnant?"

Alice gasped, a hand going up to cover her mouth. "No, you weren't, but I'm almost positive that the war takes place over a year from now. If you really think that you're pregnant, Bella, I can try to see …"

"Please." Bella's voice cracked. Though she was more than pleased that she wouldn't be going to war with a bun in the oven, she was still nervous about what Alice would tell her. Was she pregnant? Bella didn't know which answer she was hoping for anymore. On one hand, she and Jacob - especially Jacob - were too young to be having kids already. But on the other hand, she knew that having Jacob's baby and raising he or she would be a hugely fulfilling experience.

Alice opened her eyes and grinned, her whole face lighting up. "You are! Oh, Bella, I saw the birth and it was SO beautiful … are you okay? Do you need to sit down, honey? You're as pale as a ghost."

Bella nodded and Alice led her to a picnic table nearby. She sat heavily, not caring that the butt of her jeans were getting wet. "I'm going to be a mother." Her whisper was full of awe. "I'm going to be the mother of my Mate's child."

"Um …" Alice bit her lip nervously. "That's not EXACTLY true, Bella."

"What? But you just said -"

"You're going to be the mother of your Mate's CHILDREN. Bella, you're pregnant with TWINS."

Bella swayed. If she hadn't already been sitting down, she would have fallen. As it was, Alice had to grab her shoulders to steady her. "TWINS?"

"That's right." Alice peered into her face. "Are you alright, Bella? Do you want me to take you home?"

"Yes, Alice, I'd appreciate that." Bella rose mechanically and started walking toward the parking lot, the Vampire holding her elbow in case she got dizzy again. "Wow. Twins, huh?"

"Yep." Alice got Bella situated in the passenger seat before getting into the driver's seat and starting the car - Edwards Volvo. "Are you okay with that?"

"I think so. I'm kind of numb right now. I mean, what am I going to tell Jacob? You do realize he's only sixteen, right?"

Alice gasped. "That GOD is a CHILD?"

Bella laughed. "I wouldn't call him a CHILD. He's very much a man, despite his age. But to be having kids NOW … it's a little much, don't you think?"

"Honey, I'm sure you'll both be fine." Alice smiled and winked at Bella, who relaxed. After all, if Alice said that they would be fine, then they would DEFINITELY be fine.


	10. Chapter 010

Title: Becoming

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: As Jacob turns into a Werewolf, Bella turns into a Witch. Then the Pack asks Bella to join them, and she agrees. After that, life gets even stranger than it already was.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 010

"TWINS?" Jacob sat down hard in Charlie's favorite recliner. "We're going to have … TWINS?"

After Alice had dropped her off at her house, Bella had immediately called her Mate. There was no way she was keeping this from him. At least he seemed to be taking it fairly well.

"Yes, love." Bella sat down in his lap and ran her fingers through his hair gently. She placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Alice said so and I trust her visions."

"I still want you to take the pregnancy test." Jacob nodded to the plain brown paper bag he'd brought with him. "I need hard evidence."

"Okay." Bella bit her lip, beginning to wonder if he was taking the news as well as she'd thought. "Are you … are you angry with me, Jake?"

"What? NO!" Jacob hugged her carefully. "I'm just scared, Bells, that's all. I mean, what do we know about being parents? What do I know about being a Dad?"

"Please tell me this is a nightmare." Charlie's voice came from the entryway. He sounded strained. "PLEASE tell me the two of you aren't talking about what I think you're talking about."

Bella jumped up from Jacob's lap and turned to face her father. "I'm sorry, Dad." Her voice was small. "But it's true. I'm pregnant. With twins, according to Alice."

Charlie groaned and covered his face with his hands before turning and walking back into the kitchen. They heard the fridge door open and a moment later Charlie reappeared with two beers and a bottled water. He gave one of the beers to Jacob, who still hadn't gotten up, and gave the water to Bella. Then he took a long swig of his own beer and sat down on the couch.

Bella just stood there, not quite sure what to do. Finally, she shrugged and sat back down in Jacob's lap. "Are you disgusted with me, Dad?" Since Renee's death she hadn't been able to call him Charlie. He was the only parent she had left, after all, and it just seemed disrespectful not to verbally acknowledge that fact.

"No, Bella." Charlie sighed and took another drink from his bottle. "I'm just sad for the two of you. You're so young. But Billy warned me that this might happen when he told me about the heat cycle thing."

"We tried using protection once." Jacob's voice was dull. "The wolves within us didn't like that much, to put it mildly. I'm sorry, Charlie."

"Don't be, son. I understand." Charlie choked on a laugh. "Never thought I'd say THAT in THIS situation!"

There was silence for a while. The brown paper bag sat innocently on the coffee table, seeming to mock Bella. With a sigh she rose and took it in her hand. "I'm going to take this test. Jacob says he wants physical proof, and I kind of do too. I mean, Alice isn't infallible." That said, she made her way to the downstairs bathroom.

The test came out positive, of course. None of them were truly surprised.

Billy was so proud he looked like he might burst from it. Sam looked guilty for some reason. Emily seemed happy for them. Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul kept leering at them. Seth looked excited.

Everyone - except perhaps for Sam - seemed to have forgotten that they were only sixteen and eighteen, respectively. It was irritating, to say the least. Bella and Jacob were scared out of their minds, and everyone was CONGRATULATING them.

"We have more important things to discuss." Jacob finally caught everyone's attention. He and Bella had finally gotten around to grilling Alice about her vision of the war, which was the second reason they'd called this meeting. "Bella and I have some new information about the war. We now know that we will be fighting an army of Vampires in a little over a year's time."

"Is that all?" Sam leaned forward. "Do you know anything else, Jake?"

"No. I'm sorry, but that's all that we know so far. Now, I want to take my girl home. It's been a very long day. Everyone has their assignments, yes?" Every week, Jacob and Bella gave each member of the Pack a new route to patrol.

Everyone agreed that they knew their jobs, so Jacob and Bella each said their goodbyes and left. They decided to go back to Bella's house since her bed was bigger, and since Charlie didn't seem quite as pleased as Billy was about the pregnancy.

When they got there, Charlie was waiting up. "So how did it go?"

Jacob let out a disgusted snort. "Dad is so happy that you'd think HE was the one that was going to become a father, and the rest of the Pack - except maybe for Sam - just kept congratulating us like this isn't the scariest moment of our LIVES."

Charlie shook his head and patted Jacob's shoulder sympathetically. "Why don't the two of you head on up to bed? I can see that you're both exhausted."

"Thanks, Dad. Goodnight." Bella took Jacob's hand and led him upstairs, where they quickly got ready for bed before going straight to sleep.

The next day, Bella and Jacob both skipped school to go and see Carlisle. Bella had called ahead and made an appointment, so he was expecting them. Jacob wasn't entirely sure that he wanted a Vampire to deliver his children, but Bella had convinced him that it was for the best.

They met at the Cullens' house; both Bella and Jacob wanted to keep the pregnancy quiet for as long as they could, so they all thought it would be better not to meet at the hospital.

After greetings were exchanged, Carlisle took them to his office. He checked Bella's temperature and blood pressure, then checked Jacob's. Since Werewolves' temperatures were naturally higher than Humans', Carlisle needed to compare the two to be sure of Bella's health. It turned out that Werewolves' temperatures ran at about a hundred and two, so it was a good thing they hadn't gone to somebody else like Jacob had wanted to.

Then Carlisle led them into an exam room. Handing Bella a clean white sheet, he told her to strip from the waist down and get up on the table, using the sheet to cover herself. Then he left the room.

Jacob growled as he watched her do as she'd been told. "I HATE this. I hate the idea of anyone but me seeing that part of you."

Bella laughed nervously. "You and me both." Then she called to Carlisle that she was ready.

It was over quickly, fortunately, and Bella pulled her pants back on before she and Jacob met Carlisle back in his office. "So what's the verdict?"

"I'd say you're about six weeks along, Bella. The morning sickness should be starting soon. I'm going to give you some vitamins; I want you to take them first thing every morning. Do you have any questions?"

"Is my being a Werewolf going to affect the pregnancy in any way?" Bella had been wondering and worrying about that since she'd found out she was pregnant.

"It shouldn't, but as I've never had a patient that was a Werewolf before you, I can't say that with absolute certainty. We're just going to have to play this by ear, I'm afraid." Carlisle looked almost ashamed that he didn't know the answer to her question.

"That's okay, Carlisle." Bella was quick to reassure him. She and Jacob each asked a few other questions, all of which Carlisle DID know the answers to, and then they said their goodbyes and left.

Though it had been less than two days since they'd last made love, Bella felt terribly hungry for her Mate. As soon as they got to her bedroom, she tackled Jacob onto the bed. "Hello, gorgeous!" She kissed him fiercely.

Jacob growled and flipped her onto her back so that he was hovering above her, kissing her back just as passionately as she was kissing him. The smell of Bella's arousal flooded the room and he moaned, pulling back to look at her. "If you want something, Bella, all you have to do is ask for it."

"What if I don't want to ASK?" Bella took a handful of his hair in her hand and tugged HARD. "What if I want to TELL?"

Jacob's eyes turned black with lust and he sat up on his knees, holding his hands out to the sides with his palms up. "Your wish is my command, of course."

Bella growled low in her throat. "Strip, Jacob. I want to see your body."

Standing up, Jacob stepped back from the bed and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He knew his Mate wanted a show, so he took his time removing his clothes. When he was finally naked, he held his arms out again and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Well?"

Bella licked her lips and got off the bed, shedding her own clothing much more quickly than he had. Then she stepped into his arms, which immediately wrapped themselves around her. "Kiss me, Jake."

So he did. This kiss was much more gentle than the previous one had been, though it was no less passionate. Their tongues danced together slowly as they savored one another's tastes, and their hands roamed freely.

Jacob was startled when his Mate suddenly dropped to her knees and swallowed his erection, but he rallied quickly, widening his stance and burying his hands in her hair. Bella kept her gaze locked on Jacob's as she slowly bobbed her head up and down on his shaft.

She loved the way he tasted - salty and just a little bit bitter. She loved the way he sounded, grunting and growling her name as she pleasured him. She loved the way he felt, thick and heavy in her mouth. She loved everything about him. He was the center of her world, her beautiful sun.

Finally, Jacob could take no more. He didn't want to come in her mouth; he wanted to be inside her tight heat when that happened. So he pulled her off and up into a steamy kiss, turning and falling on his back on the bed and bringing her with him. She straddled him and he reached down to hold his cock steady for her as she lowered herself onto him. Then she started to ride.

**Oh, she's EXQUISITE. I love the way she feels, so wet and warm around my cock. God, I am NEVER giving this up. Isabella Swan is MINE.**

_Oh, he feels so damn GOOD. I love riding him like this. He gets so deep … Oh, Jacob. MY Jacob, you're so hard and hot; I can feel you pulsing inside me. GOD. I love having you fill me so much, I don't think I could live without this._

They took it slow, Bella rising and falling on him in a smooth rhythm, her head thrown back and her throat bared. He sat up, pushing himself deeper at the same time as her sunk his teeth in her neck, hard enough to draw blood. He moaned and growled as he sucked at the wound, using his hands to help her move on him more quickly.

Bella let out a low, husky chuckle. "We're Werewolves, my love, not Vampires."

Jacob let go of her throat so he could speak. "I know that. But you're my Mate, and EVERYTHING about you calls to me. That includes your blood." He put his mouth back over the bite and sucked hard as if to punctuate his statement.

Bella growled and bounced on him even faster. His hand slid between them and he rubbed tight circles around her clit with his thumb, making her gasp in surprise and come hard on his cock. He followed immediately, squeezing her hips hard enough to leave bruises. That was okay, though; they would heal within the hour.

They collapsed together, and for a long time they were quiet as they caught their breath. But finally Jacob couldn't hold it in anymore. "Bella, baby? PLEASE don't ever talk about Vampires while we're having sex again."

Bella laughed.


	11. Chapter 011

Title: Becoming

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: As Jacob turns into a Werewolf, Bella turns into a Witch. Then the Pack asks Bella to join them, and she agrees. After that, life gets even stranger than it already was.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 011

Saturday evening found Bella, Jacob, Charlie, and Billy sitting together at the kitchen table, outlining the couple's plans for the future.

"You'll need your own place; there's no getting around that." Charlie spoke seriously. "Since neither of you have the time to work right now, I'll be tapping into my retirement fund to get the two of you started."

"Oh, Dad!" Bella blinked away tears. "We can't let you do that, but it's a sweet thought all the same. Alice told me that she and the rest of the Cullens - except Edward, of course - are building us a cottage. Normally I wouldn't accept such an extravagant gift, but I know I don't really have a lot of options right now, so I told her we'd take it."

Charlie was relieved. "That's great. When will it be finished?"

"Tomorrow night, according to Alice." Jacob shrugged. He was still a little uncomfortable around the Cullens, but he was getting used to them, and was even - sort of - friends with Alice. "They're building it right on where the treaty line used to be, to symbolize our alliance. Carlisle finally proposed the truce this morning when we went to talk to them about the war." Both Charlie and Billy had read the letter from Eleanor, so they just nodded.

"You'll still need money to live on. Billy and I have decided to give you one thousand dollars a month, and more if you need it later." Charlie's expression forbade arguments, so Bella and Jacob both just nodded and thanked them.

"Okay, now let's talk about marriage." Billy spoke up for the first time. "When are the two of you going to tie the knot?"

Bella felt her face flush. Jacob cringed. It was the one thing they hadn't talked about yet, mostly due to Bella's hatred of the term. They knew they were together forever - neither needed a piece of paper to tell them that - so why did they have to make a spectacle of it?

[I don't want some huge thing, Jake.] Bella spoke to her Mate telepathically. [I'd be just as proud to be your wife as I am to be your Mate, but if we're going to get married, can we please keep it simple?]

"We don't want a ceremony." Jacob spoke out loud. "We'd actually prefer to just go to the courthouse and get the stupid piece of paper that way."

[Thank you, love.] Bella sighed with relief and nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's not very romantic." But Billy seemed to understand, and didn't pressure them to have a real wedding.

"Billy and I will be your witnesses, then." Charlie apparently agreed with them on the subject of weddings; he looked almost as relieved as Bella.

The phone rang and Jacob got up to answer it. "Hello?"

It was Alice, of course. "I understand why you don't want a wedding NOW, but you will have one someday, and I will be the one to plan it. Understand?"

"Perfectly. I wish you'd keep your freaky mystical sight thingy away from Bella and I, though. It's annoying, not to mention intrusive."

"Whatever. Just tell Bella what I said, okay? Thanks. Bye!" She hung up.

Jacob rolled his eyes and turned to look at the others. "That was Alice." He told them what she'd said. Everyone laughed, even Bella. Alice would be Alice.

"You know, I'm really starting to get used to this whole thing." Charlie sat back in his chair and eyed the other three. "The supernatural stuff, I mean. Now days it feels almost … well, normal. The only thing I'm having trouble wrapping my head around now is the fact that my kid is eighteen years old and pregnant."

"Well, just think about how we feel!" Jacob shook his head, looking completely overwhelmed. He'd looked like that since Bella had told him about the twins she was carrying. "I still don't know what to do about school. Bella is going to go ahead and finish out her senior year, but I'm thinking that in my case it might be best to just get my GED and be done with it. What do you guys think?"

"I think you're probably right, son." Billy looked kind of sad, but he knew with the twins coming in just eight months that two more years of high school was really out of the question. "I'll talk to the school tomorrow and find out where you can enroll in GED classes."

They made plans to head down to the courthouse the very next day, then said goodnight. Billy crashed on the couch while Charlie, Bella, and Jacob headed upstairs to their own rooms. Soon everyone was asleep.

The next evening, Alice stopped by to pick Bella and Jacob up and take them to their new home. "So, what does it feel like to be married?" They had gone down to the courthouse that morning and gotten hitched, so of course Alice had to ask them about it.

"It feels like we're together forever." Bella shrugged and gave the Vampire a sour look. "It feels the same way it did yesterday, Alice."

Jacob's laughter sounded from the backseat. "Don't mind her. She's been cranky all day. I think it's because she's pregnant."

Bella gasped in disbelief, but the corners of her mouth were twitching. "Jacob Black! You're SUPPOSED to be on MY side!"

Alice giggled at their banter. "You certainly SOUND like a married couple!" She couldn't resist teasing them just a little bit. They made such a cute couple - though she hated to betray her brother in even this small way, she couldn't help but think that Bella was better with Jacob than she'd ever been with Edward.

Edward, who was still acting like a spoiled brat that hadn't gotten his way. Edward, who kept going on about how Bella would come running back to him any day, even though he knew she was pregnant with Jacob's children. He'd even had the audacity to say that he and Bella could raise the twins together, even though they weren't truly his. He was completely mental. Alice was more than a little worried about him, especially since she only saw more of the same crazy talk in his future.

Soon enough, though, Alice was torn from her thoughts by Bella's and Jacob's gasps. She'd just pulled up in front of their cottage. Excited, they all jumped out of the car and Alice proceeded to give them a full tour.

They started in the living room. A long forest green couch and two matching recliners sat in a semi circle around the fireplace. There was no television; when Jacob asked about it, Alice told him it was in the bedroom. A glass coffee table sat in front of the sofa while two floor lamps sat behind it on each end. There were bookshelves against the back of the wall that were already filled with some of Bella's favorite authors. A wide window with a window seat took up most of the side wall, overlooking a cute little garden. It was simple, but beautiful.

They moved on to the kitchen next. It was done in black and white with oak cabinets and stainless steel appliances. Since it was so huge, they'd forgone a dining room and just put the large, square oak table in there. The fridge and cabinets were already stocked, thanks to Esme.

They moved on to the master bedroom and bathroom. The king sized oak sleigh bed took up most of the floor space in the bedroom. White satin sheets and a navy blue bedspread covered it. There was a HUGE closet with mirrored doors on the other side of the bed, which housed two large oak chests of drawers. It, too, was already stocked - compliments of Alice.

The master bathroom was easily the couple's favorite room, though. It was done in black and white, like the kitchen, and there was a huge shower stall next to an equally large Jacuzzi. Alice surprised them both when she told them that the Jacuzzi had been Rosalie's idea.

The main bathroom was normal, and the other two bedrooms were empty. Apparently everyone had agreed that Bella and Jacob would likely want to shop for their children themselves, and they were right. Both Bella and Jacob thanked Alice profusely. Then, when they found the rest of the Cullen family - lacking Edward - in the living room, they thanked them too. Neither could wait to show off their new home to Charlie and Billy.

The next day was moving day. Bella and Jacob moved all of their clothes and things out of their respective parents' houses and into their own home. It didn't take long, once they enlisted the Pack's help.

They were all eating the huge lunch that Bella had prepared in thanks for their help when Seth spoke up. "I think Leah is going to phase soon, guys. She's got the fever."

Sam laughed, though the sound was uneasy. "That's impossible, Seth. Females don't phase, except for Bella, and that's only because she's a Witch and we changed her. Leah probably just has the flu."

"We can't be sure of that, Sam." Jacob immediately went into Alpha mode. "I think I should check on her myself. Seth, can we go now?"

Seth nodded, looking relieved. Jacob got up and kissed Bella briefly, and then they headed out the door and got into Bella's truck to drive to the Clearwater's place.

They made it just in time. Leah was in the kitchen screaming at Sue about something, her skin rippling, and Jacob just barely managed to drag her out of the house before she phased.

Leah froze, her wolf eyes wide and disbelieving as she caught sight of her reflection in her car door. Strange sounds came out of her mouth, and Jacob knew she was trying to talk, so he sent Seth into the woods to strip and phase so he could try to calm his sister.

Eventually, Leah calmed enough to phase back, and Jacob handed her a sundress he'd gotten out of her closet which she quickly pulled on over her head. "So Seth says that you're the Alpha, and that I have to obey you." Her voice was hard. It was clear what she thought about THAT.

Jacob sighed. "Unfortunately, he's right. But I only give orders when it comes to patrolling and other Pack business, so you really have nothing to worry about, Leah."

"Nothing to worry about! I just turned into a giant wolf, Jake!" Leah looked angry, but she also looked like she might cry at any moment. "Seth also told me about the Mating drive. He said that Sam didn't leave me by choice, but that I just wasn't his true Mate. That my cousin IS."

Jacob felt terrible for her. The entire Pack knew about the Sam, Leah, Emily thing, of course, and he'd always thought the whole situation sucked. But seeing how much it hurt her, he couldn't help but pull her into a hug. Keeping his tone light, he spoke. "Just wait until you find YOUR true Mate. Everything will make sense then, I promise."

Leah shoved him away after a brief moment and wiped her eyes, though she hadn't technically shed any tears. "I think I just want to go lay down. Can this Pack stuff wait?"

"Sure, sure. How about I send Bella down tomorrow? She can answer any questions you have, and you might be more comfortable with her." He thought it would be best for all involved if Bella trained Leah.

"Yeah, okay." With a little wave at her brother and Jacob, Leah ran into the house and up to her room, throwing herself down on her bed. She had a lot to think about.

Jacob got back to the cottage at around four o'clock and found that Bella had already sent the rest of the Pack on their way, for which he was grateful. He would have to talk to Sam soon, but it could wait for tomorrow. Tonight he just wanted to hold his Mate, his wife, and think about their future.


	12. Chapter 012

Title: Becoming

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: As Jacob turns into a Werewolf, Bella turns into a Witch. Then the Pack asks Bella to join them, and she agrees. After that, life gets even stranger than it already was.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 012

The next couple of weeks flew by quickly. Jacob started going to GED classes while Bella trained Leah, who picked things up just as quickly as her brother had. They became good friends, as Bella was always willing to listen to Leah's rants about Sam and Emily. She, of all people, understood what it was like to have your heart broken. Edward had hurt her badly, and even though Jacob had healed her, she still remembered that pain. Though she liked Sam and Emily and understood that they were Mates, she couldn't help but think they could have handled things with Leah better.

One day Bella and Leah were sitting on the sofa in the living room, chatting about baby names, when Leah suddenly jumped up. "I smell a Vampire."

"Is it one of the Cullens?" But Bella could tell by Leah's protective stance that it wasn't. Leah knew the Cullens' scents well, except for Edwards, as they often came to visit. "Leah, I'm going to call the Pack."

Bella had recently found a spell that linked every member of the Pack telepathically even when they weren't in their wolf skins. Since all she'd done was stretch the original bond, it made things much less invasive. Now they only ever shared thoughts that they WANTED to share.

She opened the connection. [Jacob?]

[What's wrong?] Jacob sounded concerned. She'd never interrupted him in class before.

[There's an unknown Vampire lurking around our home. Please send some back-up for Leah and I.] Though she was scared, she kept her mental voice calm and collected. There was no sense in worrying her Mate so much that he skipped out on class.

[Alright. I'll send Jared and Paul. Are you sure you don't need me?]

[If I do, I'll let you know.] That said, Bella broke the connection and went outside to see if Leah had found anything - and boy, had she!

Edward and Leah stood staring at one another, both standing as if they were prepared to attack, but neither of them actually attacking. They were so totally focused on one another that neither of them even noticed Bella until she stepped between them.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Leah quickly - but gently - pulled Bella behind her.

"It's okay, Leah. This is Edward." They'd talked about Edward a lot the past two weeks, though not as much as they'd talked about Sam. Leah instantly relaxed while Bella mentally called Jacob again.

[Jake? Call off the rescue team; it's just Edward.]

[Seriously? What the hell does he want?] Jacob sounded grumpy.

[I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Later, okay?]

[Sure, sure.]

"So, Edward, what do you want?" Bella asked the question bluntly. The last time she'd seen Edward, he'd basically told her that she stank. So she wasn't going to cut him any slack now.

Edward answered her, but his eyes never left Leah's. It was beginning to creep Bella out, the way those two were staring at each other. "I came to apologize. I want us to try to be friends."

_Okay, this is freaky. He says he came to talk to me, but here I am and he doesn't even look my way. The way he and Leah are staring at each other … it's like - like -_

"Oh, no!" Bella groaned and quickly opened the connection for the third time. [Jake? I think Edward is Leah's true Mate.]

[I'll be there as soon as I can.]

Bella waited, trying to ignore the make-out session that was suddenly taking place right in front of her. Leah and Edward looked like they were going to eat each other alive, and Bella didn't dare try to stop them. She knew what would have happened if somebody had tried to get between her and Jacob that first time - she would have killed them.

Moments later her savior drove up in their truck. Hopping out, Jacob took one look at Leah and Edward and did the only thing he COULD do. "Leah Clearwater, I am your Alpha and I demand that you stop what you are doing NOW."

Leah shoved Edward away and immediately stumbled over to stand before Jacob, eyes cast to the ground. "What's happening to me?" She sounded terrified.

Edward stood in the background, stunned, touching his lips. That was good; he needed to hear what Jacob had to say. "You've gone into your first heat. It happens when you find your true Mate. I've never heard of a Vampire and a Werewolf Mating before, but we'll worry about that later. Right now, you need to go with Cullen."

Bella quickly turned to address Edward. "You need to take her away for at least four weeks. Keep her satisfied, and in the mean time, get to know each other. When you come back we'll talk about what all of this means."

Edward and Leah both nodded, and Leah walked back to Edward. A moment later, they were gone, and Bella and Jake turned to look at each other.

Bella giggled nervously. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Jacob wrapped her in his arms, kissing her lips lightly. "They'll be fine, love. Why don't we go inside? You look a little pale."

So they did.

The next evening at around eight o'clock, Alice showed up. Jacob let her in and the three of them sat down in the living room to talk. "So what do you two make of this Edward and Leah thing?"

Bella shrugged. "We think it might have something to do with our new alliance, but we can't be sure. All I know is that they are definitely Mates." She laughed a little, remembering the day before when she'd thought that Edward was going to rip Leah's clothes off and fuck the Werewolf right in front of her. Thank God Jacob had shown up when he did.

"I think it's good." Jacob spoke seriously. "I think that this is Fate's way of telling us that our alliance is strong and right. It's a little disconcerting, though. I mean Werewolves and Vampires are supposed to be natural enemies. It seems we're breaking ALL the rules, girls."

"Do you know where they went, Alice?" Bella was concerned. "Are they safe?"

Alice closed her eyes, and a moment later they snapped open. She smirked. "They're just FINE, Bella."

Bella snorted. "I'll bet."

Jacob laughed and hugged her. "So … when are we going shopping for baby stuff? I'm free tomorrow after class."

"Oh!" Alice squealed and clapped her hands. "Can I come?"

"Not this time, Alice." Bella hated to hurt her friend, but she really wanted it to be just her and Jake. "This first shopping trip … well, I want it to be me and Jake, you know? Please tell me you understand."

Alice smiled gently. "I understand perfectly, Bella. Now I'm going to go; why don't the two of you come by for dinner tomorrow night?"

"We'd love to." Jacob grinned at her. "What time?"

"Is eight o'clock okay?" Alice was beaming at them. It took so little to make her happy.

"Sure, sure."

With their plans finalized, Alice bid them both goodnight and left.

They had a blast shopping for the twins. They got the necessities first, of course, but then they splurged on toys. They spent the entire month's allowance, but both of them agreed that it was worth it.

They'd just finished putting everything away and were relaxing on the sofa when a knock sounded at the door. Jacob got up to answer it. "Sam!"

Sam looked terrible - he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and he was shaking like crazy. He started yelling as soon as Jacob opened the door. "How could you let that LEECH take Leah? How COULD you? I thought you were my FRIEND!"

Jacob was stunned. "Sam, I am your friend. The only reason I let Leah go with Edward is because he's her true Mate."

"But that can't be right! A Werewolf cannot Mate with a Vampire! It's unheard of!" Sam had switched from yelling to growling. "You're the Alpha! Find her and bring her BACK!"

Bella stood up and joined them in the doorway. Her expression was hard and cold. "That's right, Sam. HE is the Alpha of this Pack, not you. Now you know that we love you dearly, but you are being completely irrational right now and I want you to leave."

"Yeah, Sam." Jacob agreed with her immediately. "Go home, talk to Emily, and TRUST us to know what we're doing."

Sam growled once more, turned, and phased. He ran into the woods, presumably back to his home. Jacob closed the door and gathered Bella into a gentle hug. "How about we turn in early tonight, Mrs. Black?"

"That depends." Bella smiled and ran a finger down his bare chest. "Are you propositioning me, Mr. Black?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Jacob growled the words. Tightening his hold on his Mate, he leaned down and kissed her so hard and deep that she was literally speechless by the time he pulled away.

**God, she's so sexy. I just want to bend her over and fuck her tight pussy until she screams … and why shouldn't I? She's my Mate and my wife and I can do anything I want with her, so long as she's agreeable. Lucky for me, she's ALWAYS agreeable.**

He picked her up and took her into the living room where he stripped them both and bent her over the back of the sofa. Using his knee, he spread her legs as wide as they would go. Then, without so much as a warning, he slammed into her.

"Ah, ah, ah …" Bella still couldn't seem to form words, not that it mattered at the moment. Her Jacob was giving her exactly what she hadn't known she needed, just like he always had and always would. His cock in her pussy felt like heaven, and she moved into his thrusts with unbridled enthusiasm.

"Bella …" Jacob moaned and thrust faster, harder, deeper. He couldn't get enough of his woman. She was a goddess. Tipping his head, he watched himself slide in and out of her and growled.

**I own this Bitch … and she KNOWS it. Hell, she LOVES it!**

It wasn't long before Bella started to come, her muscles clamping down HARD on Jacob's cock. He grit his teeth and fucked her through it, fucked her hard through God only knows how many orgasms until he finally lost it. Howling his pleasure, he leaned down and bit Bella hard on the nape of her neck as his cock pulsed, sending streams of come into Bella's womb. He tasted blood, but he couldn't make himself let go even as they slid down to rest on the floor.

"Jacob." Bella spoke quietly. She knew her Mate wasn't entirely Human at the moment, so she rested submissively in his embrace. "Jacob, love, I'm YOURS. You don't have to prove anything to me or anyone else." She wasn't sure why he'd gotten so possessive and dominant all of the sudden, but she had an idea - an idea she didn't like one little bit.

_He's still worried about HIM. Honestly! How can he think so little of our love as to believe I'd go running back into Edward's arms? Have I done something to make him think that I don't love him with every single breath I take? He's my world. I have to make him understand._

**She's MINE. He can't have her, can't take her … I'll NEVER let him take her! She's my Mate, MINE! Only mine! Only for me, she's only for me … MINE!**

He still hadn't released the nape of her neck. That was fine. Totally calm, Bella spoke. "Jake, I think it's time we had a talk about Edward Cullen."


	13. Chapter 013

Title: Becoming

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: As Jacob turns into a Werewolf, Bella turns into a Witch. Then the Pack asks Bella to join them, and she agrees. After that, life gets even stranger than it already was.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 013

Bella waited until they were seated, still nude, on the sofa to speak. "I'm not in love with Edward anymore, Jacob."

Jacob kept his head bowed, embarrassed. His voice was a mumble she wouldn't have been able to hear if she weren't a Werewolf. "I know that."

"I don't think you do." Bella gripped his chin, forcing him to face her. "I am not in love with Edward Cullen. These days I'm not sure I EVER was. I am in love with you, Jacob Black. You are my Mate, my husband, and the father of my children. You are EVERYTHING to me. I am NEVER going to leave you."

Tears blurred Jacob's vision and he released a shaky sigh. "I don't know what to say."

"Tell me you believe me." Bella tenderly wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Tell me you know that I'm never going to leave you."

"I believe you." His voice was little more than a whisper. "I know."

"Good." Bella stood up and offered him her hand. "Why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed? I know it's still early, but I'm going to call the Cullens and cancel dinner so that we can spend some time together. It's been a while since we've really talked."

"Okay." He kissed her cheek tenderly and headed down the hall to get ready for bed. A moment later, Bella heard the shower turn on, and she smiled. Jacob would feel much more relaxed when he got out, she knew; he always did.

The phone rang just as she was reaching for it, and she rolled her eyes as she answered it. "Hello, Alice."

"Hey, Bella. I'm sorry you can't make it; some other night, okay?"

"Okay. Take care, Alice. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"You too. Bye." They hung up and Bella put the phone down before making her way down the hall. She was feeling rather sticky, and so decided to join Jacob in the shower. He wouldn't mind.

When she stepped inside, he immediately pulled her into an embrace, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. He seemed much calmer, Bella noted. "My heart knows you love me, that you won't leave me. But the rest of me can't help but be afraid, Bells. It's irrational, but it's there. Just give me time, okay?"

Bella smiled and squeezed him more tightly. "Okay, love. Why don't we forget about all of this stuff for now? I want to wash you, and then I want you to wash me. THEN I want you to take me to bed and make slow, passionate love to me."

**Oh, my Bella. You always understand, even when I don't really get it myself. You always know what to say or do to make everything alright again. You always know how to take care of me.**

_Jacob. My dear, sweet Jacob; what am I going to do with you? I wish I could take all of your fear and pain away, but I can't. I guess I'll just have to keep loving you with everything I have, and hope that someday you'll really GET it. I'm not going anywhere, baby._

They washed each other tenderly but thoroughly, passing the sponge back and forth and occasionally planting gentle kisses on whatever body part was available. Finally, though, they got out of the shower and dried each other off before separating to brush their teeth. Then they turned off the bathroom light and climbed into bed.

Jacob immediately pulled Bella into a kiss that was infinitely tender and utterly loving. Their tongues danced slowly, slipping and sliding together, and their hands gently roamed over all of the exposed skin they could reach. It was all very erotic, not to mention incredibly arousing.

Eventually, Jacob rolled Bella under him and spread her thighs with his knee, slowly sliding into her. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes as they made love, watching every emotion that crossed one another's faces with absolute fascination. When they climaxed, they did it together, gazes still locked. It was beautiful.

They laid side by side, not sleeping, but not talking either. They were just basking in the afterglow and reveling in their love for one another.

Eventually, though, Bella spoke. "Audrey for a girl. It means 'noble strength'."

Jacob turned his head to smile at her. "Caleb for a boy. It means 'devotion'." Bella wasn't the only one who had been looking through the books on baby names that Esme had given them.

Bella grinned. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one thinking about their twins. "Elizabeth. 'God's promise'."

"Jonathon. 'Gift of God'."

They went on like that until they fell asleep, each of them wearing silly smiles on their faces.

[Come on, Sam, you can run faster than that!] Jacob was training with the Pack. At the moment they were running from one end of the clearing to the other as fast as they could. Only Sam was lagging behind, and Jacob thought he knew why - his Beta was still worrying about Leah.

[Okay, guys, I think that's enough for today! Why don't you head on over to Sam's house and see what Bella and Emily have made for lunch while he and I have a talk?] He didn't have to tell them twice. Faster than he could blink, they were gone, and only he a Sam stood in the clearing. They both phased back into their Human skins and sat down on a tree that Seth had accidentally knocked over earlier in the day.

Sam spoke first. "I can't help being worried about her, Jake."

Jacob sighed. "I think it's more than that. I mean, you KNOW that true Mates can't harm each other, so there's really nothing to worry ABOUT. Don't get pissed, but I think maybe you're a little jealous."

Sam groaned and closed his eyes. "You're exactly right. I'm jealous. I know I have no right to be, but I am. I love Emily with all of my heart and soul, but some part of me still loves Leah - will always love Leah. I can't help how I feel."

"Well, you need to try to get it together. She'll be gone for at least four weeks; maybe you can use that time to work on being HAPPY for her. Use this separation to learn to love her as a friend, Sam." That said, Jacob stood up, patting his Beta on the shoulder. "Now come on; I'm hungry!"

When they got to Sam's house, everyone was already eating. Jacob noticed that Bella ate twice as much as she usually did, and couldn't help but smile proudly at how well Bella was already taking care of their twins.

When lunch was over, Bella and Jacob stepped outside to talk. "How was training?"

Jacob shrugged. "Sam needs to get his shit together, but everything went fine otherwise. How was YOUR training?" Since Bella was expecting, they'd decided it would be best if she didn't phase or exercise too hard, which was why she hadn't been with them earlier. Instead she was working with the Book, practicing her powers and learning more spells. She did do SOME exercise, but nothing too heavy that might hurt the babies.

"I learned to throw fireballs today." Bella grinned and gestured proudly to a nearby tree. It was almost completely blackened. "I used the tree as my target, but there's a spell I can do to heal it. Want to watch?"

"Sure, sure." Jacob crossed his arms and leaned against the back door, waiting.

Bella approached the tree and touched it almost tenderly. "_**Vigoratus**_." The tree instantly transformed, looking exactly as it had before, if not a bit better.

"You, my love, are BRILLIANT." Jacob stepped off the porch and wrapped his arms around Bella. "Absolutely brilliant."

"I know."

That night, Bella and Jacob had dinner with the Cullens. Esme and Rosalie had cooked a huge meal for them, which they of course had NO trouble finishing. After they were done eating and helping the cooks clean up, everyone got settled in the living room to talk.

Rosalie was the first to bring it up. "I am SO glad that Edward has found his soul mate, even if she IS a Werewolf. I was getting really sick of him moping around and acting like a dick all of the time."

"Here, here!" Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie and kissed her neck. "I couldn't agree with you more, baby."

Bella cringed. "Was he really that bad?"

"Worse." Esme gave a sharp nod of her head. "I never want to see him act in such a despicable way again."

"Aw, cut him some slack, guys!" Alice spoke sternly. "He was in a lot of pain. He really thought that Bella was meant for him. Yeah, he was wrong, but that didn't make it hurt any less."

"He and Leah sound perfect for each other." Jacob was solemn. "Leah lost someone she loved in a really cruel way, and she's been in pain ever since. Maybe they can heal each other." Though Jacob didn't like Edward - for obvious reasons - he knew that the Vampire really had been hurt when he came back and found that Bella had moved on.

"Yeah, maybe." Carlisle looked thoughtful. "I still find it rather strange - a Mating between a Vampire and a Werewolf, I mean. Also, it seems awfully coincidental that this should happen now, when we've just formed our alliance."

Bella nodded. "Isn't it, though? It's like nature had decided to cement the relationship between our families."

"Well, if that was indeed nature's intention, it's certainly been accomplished." Carlisle spoke slowly. "The Mating between Edward and Leah completely dissolves the lines between our families. We're all just ONE family now."

"I agree." Esme looked rather happy about the way things were going. "We are all just ONE family now; we should start acting like it. Bella, Jacob, when do you think would be a good time to get everyone together for dinner?"

Jacob shrugged. "Bella and I need to get the Pack together first and really explain things. Also, we should probably wait until Leah and Edward get back - we want the WHOLE family to be involved, right? So it might be a while … a couple of months, if I had to guess. Meanwhile, though, we should definitely start mingling more. We could start by bringing Charlie and Dad the next time we come to dinner, and see where that takes us."

"You're absolutely right, Jacob." Esme nodded firmly. "We should start slow and work our way up to a large gathering. When would be a good time for you to bring Charlie and Billy for dinner?"

"Probably this weekend. Sunday evening." Bella smiled happily. "They're going fishing, so they'll be happy and relaxed when they get back. Can I help you and Rosalie cook?"

"That would be great, sweetheart." Esme smiled at her. "You know what they like better than we do, right?"

"Right." Bella nodded.

They talked for a little while longer, finalizing their plans and just generally hanging out. Eventually, though, both Bella and Jacob grew tired. They said their goodbyes and once again made promises to bring Charlie and Billy over the following Sunday night. Then they left.

As they were driving home, Jacob turned to Bella with a mischievous grin. "How do you think Charlie and Dad will handle eating dinner with a bunch of Vampires?"

Bella giggled, but when she spoke, her tone was serious. "They'll handle it. They have to. We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves anymore, Jacob, you know that. So how about you talk to Billy before the fishing trip and I'll talk to my Dad, and we'll make them understand how necessary it is that we all get along."

"Okay, Bells." Jacob leaned over and kissed her cheek. "It'll be fine, honey. You'll see."


	14. Chapter 014

Title: Becoming

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: As Jacob turns into a Werewolf, Bella turns into a Witch. Then the Pack asks Bella to join them, and she agrees. After that, life gets even stranger than it already was.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 014

"This is ridiculous!" Billy was practically vibrating in the seat beside Charlie. "Just because Leah Mated with Edward, I have to go to dinner with a bunch of Vampires!"

"Dad. It's just one meal. We'll eat, talk a little, and leave." Jacob tried to placate him. "Seriously, it's no big deal. Bella drags me over there all of the time."

"I do NOT drag you over there!" Bella looked offended. "You come with me because you still don't entirely trust the Cullens, and you know it. I don't have to drag you anywhere."

"Would you all just calm the hell DOWN?" Charlie slapped the steering wheel. "I'm trying to drive, damn it, and the three of you are making me so nervous I could just … ugh!"

"Sorry, Charlie." Billy reached over and patted his old friend's arm. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous, myself. I'm not at all happy with this situation."

"Well, we're almost there, so I suggest you GET happy." Bella was irritated. "The Cullens have been nothing but nice to all of us. I want the three of you to be on your BEST behavior."

"Wow." Jacob smiled at her. "You sound like a Mom already."

Bella smacked his arm playfully as Charlie pulled into the Cullens' drive and parked the Cruiser. As she waited for her Dad to let them out, she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "After dinner." Then they both climbed out of the car and went to dinner.

Carlisle let them in, greeting them with such sincere joy in his eyes that even Billy relaxed a little bit. Charlie, Billy, and Jacob immediately got pulled into a conversation about sports with Emmett and Jasper, and as Bella watched, both Charlie and Billy seemed to let go of a lot of their tension. Satisfied, she turned to talk to Alice about the Twins.

Dinner was what really endeared the Cullens - or at least Esme and Rosalie - to Charlie. "I haven't had such a fantastic meal since my grandmother passed on thirty five years ago." He went on to thank both Esme and Rosalie heartily, endearing HIM to THEM.

Halfway through the meal, Billy set down his fork and took a deep breath. Everybody froze. "I thought this was going to be awful. I was wrong. You all have made a real effort, and I feel kind of bad that I haven't done the same, so … how about you all come down to La Push for a bonfire next weekend?"

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then Esme spoke up, smiling widely. "We would LOVE to, Billy. Thank you for inviting us."

The rest of the evening was spent in fairly comfortable conversation. Bella beamed. The people she loved were finally getting along.

Wednesday morning, Bella skipped school again so that she and Jacob could go and see Dr. Cullen. He wanted to check on the babies.

"They're doing fine. Any morning sickness yet?" Carlisle raised a questioning eyebrow in Bella's direction.

"If midnight counts as morning, then yes." Bella was frowning. "I wake up every night and throw up. I haven't had a full night's sleep in two weeks, Carlisle, and neither has Jacob. Is there anything you can do?"

"All I can do is suggest drinking a glass of peppermint tea every night before bed. That should settle your stomach. I don't want to prescribe any nausea medicine because it could be potentially harmful to the children. If it gets REALLY bad, however, come back and see me and I'll prescribe something mild." Carlisle smiled at Bella and Jacob.

"Okay, Doc, we'll be back if it gets worse." Jacob stood up, taking Bella's arm and helping her stand as well even though she was perfectly capable. "Thanks for looking things over for us."

"No problem. I'll see you at the bonfire Saturday night!"

"See you then!" Bella called as Jacob ushered her out to the car. Normally she would get angry at the way he was treating her, but she knew he had a quiz that afternoon that he would be late for if he didn't hurry things along.

He dropped himself off and Bella slid into the driver's seat, aiming the truck towards their little cottage. That day she just wanted to lay back and watch some TV or something. She wasn't feeling all that great.

When she got home, she decided to try out the peppermint tea thing that Carlisle had suggested. Sure, it wasn't night time, but she was still feeling nauseas and hoped it would settle her stomach like he'd said. She was in luck; it worked, and she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Bella." Jacob kissed his Mate's eyelids, cheeks, nose, and lips. "Bella, baby, it's time to wake up."

Bella groaned and opened her eyes, glaring at him sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock. Dinner time." He smiled. "I made tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Is that alright?"

Her stomach answered for her by choosing that moment to growl. They both laughed, and Jacob helped Bella out of bed before leading her down the hall and into the kitchen.

Between the two of them, they demolished two cans of tomato soup and twelve grilled cheese sandwiches. Bella ate the most, unsurprisingly. They cleaned up the kitchen together and then they each got cleaned up for bed even though it was still early.

They curled up together on the couch. Bella was the one to break the comfortable silence. "Things are going well, don't you think?"

Jacob smiled at her tenderly. "Yes, things are looking up. Just don't expect a century old hatred to disappear overnight, Bells. You're going to have to be patient with Dad and the Pack, okay?"

Bella grinned. "I know, baby. I'll try not to get frustrated with them, but I'm not making any promises. If the Pack steps over the line, I WILL give them a talking to."

"There you go, sounding like a Mom again." Jacob laughed and tugged her closer, so that she was almost in his lap. "I know we're young, Bella, but I'm really starting to think we can do this. That we can have these babies, win this war, and raise our children in peace."

"I think we can do it, too." Bella climbed the rest of the way into his lap, straddling him. "I think we'll be great parents, Jake."

He kissed her. It got very intense very fast. Their tongues tangled and fought for dominance; Jacob won. Still kissing her, he picked her up easily and carried her to the bedroom, where he laid her out on the bed.

She smiled up at him as he stripped, ogling his body shamelessly.

_Look at those arms. God, I could stay in his arms forever. I can't wait until he puts his hands on me. God, those hands … they're magical. They must be, because every time he puts them on me I feel … ignited._

**I love the way she looks at me, like she wants to eat me. Tonight is going to be a long night; I'm going to touch and claim every inch of her stunning body. I'm going to make her come so many times that she forgets everything but my name.**

Jacob sat down on the edge of the bed and started undressing his Mate. She laid with her neck bared submissively, giving him a major thrill. He ignored his erection, though, and started touching Bella.

It was like he knew every spot that would drive her crazy. Magical hands, indeed. She writhed, whimpered, and begged, but Jacob just kept touching her with his hands only. When he rubbed over her mound once she came hard, screaming his name at the top of her lungs. "JAKE! Oh, YES, JAKE!"

Unable to help himself, Jacob easily slid three fingers into her soaking wet cunt and began pumping them HARD in and out of her at a fast pace. She let out a shrill whine and came again, then again …

Jacob lost it around her fifth orgasm. Ignoring her protests and pulling his fingers away, he quickly flipped her onto her hands and knees and slammed into her from behind. He took her hard and fast, offering no mercy. She came twice more before he followed, and the feeling of his wet heat filling her womb set Bella off again.

Jacob held her while she shook in pleasure, kissing her neck and whispering soothing words, trying to help her come down. "It's okay, baby, I got you. I love you, baby; I loved seeing you fly like that. Goddamn, you're amazing!"

[Thanks.] Bella replied telepathically, to tired and out of breath to actually speak. [You're pretty fucking amazing, yourself, lover.]

"Thanks." Jacob laughed and then carefully eased her down onto the bed, following her down to lay beside her. "I love you, babe. Get some sleep.]

Bella was already snoring softly. Jacob just grinned and wrapped her tightly in his arms, closing his eyes and following her into dream land.

The bonfire was going better than anyone had expected. It was a little tense, but everybody tried to stay on neutral topics to avoid confrontation. Even the Pack was on their best behavior, after Bella had spoken with them.

Leaning into Jacob's side, she took in the miracle happening around her. Billy and Carlisle were talking about baseball. Emily and Esme were deep in a conversation about cooking. Paul and Emmett were arm wrestling, but it seemed neither were sore losers so that was okay. Everything was going splendidly.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice dragged Rosalie over to stand with Bella and Jacob. "This is a great party! Isn't it amazing how everyone is getting along? I see a peaceful end to this evening."

Bella sighed and relaxed further against her Mate. "That's great to hear. You'll have to excuse me, Alice, I'm not good company tonight. I'm just SO tired."

"You should be sitting down!" Rosalie looked concerned. Bella hadn't thought she was capable of an emotion like that, but there it was. Rosalie disappeared for an instant and then returned with a camping chair and a glass of water. She helped Bella get settled and then handed her the water. "Drink it all. You don't want to get dehydrated."

Too tired to argue, and not really wanting to anyway, Bella drank the water and handed the glass back to Rosalie. "Thanks. That was REALLY good. Could - would you mind getting me some more? Please?"

Rosalie smiled and disappeared again. A moment later she was back with three bottles of cold water. She handed a bottle to Bella, who had to really fight herself to keep from chugging it. Rosalie had been exactly right. She needed more water.

She finished the last bottle and sighed, satisfied. "Thank you, Rosalie. I needed that. How did you know?"

Rosalie smiled, and actually looked shy for a moment. "Since I found out about your pregnancy, I've been doing research. Apparently, pregnant women are supposed to drink a ton of water. Partly to keep from getting dehydrated and partly because it's good for the baby - or in your case, BABIES. I want to help, Bella."

Bella stared at Rosalie for a long time. They'd never been friends, but they weren't exactly enemies either. Bella trusted Rosalie, but could she trust her with the twins?

She knew that Rosalie only wanted to help because she'd never be able to have children of her own. Bella couldn't bare to deny the girl when she thought about it like that.

"Alright, Rosalie." Bella smiled tentatively. "You can help, if you really want."

Rosalie actually beamed at her. "Oh, I want to! I REALLY want to! Thank you so much, Bella. You don't know what this means to me."

Bella's face was serious when she replied. "Yes, Rosalie, I do know what this means to you. That's why I'm allowing you to help."

Rosalie suddenly looked ashamed. "I've treated you like a nasty bug I was too lazy to step on, and you're still letting me be involved with your babies' birth. I was wrong about you, Bella. I'm sorry."

Bella smiled for real. "You're forgiven. Now, what exactly have you found out through your research?"


	15. Chapter 015

_Title: Becoming_

_Author: Lazalot_Anreads_

_Beta: None_

_Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob_

_Rating: NC-17_

_Challenge: None_

_Summary: As Jacob turns into a Werewolf, Bella turns into a Witch. Then the Pack asks Bella to join them, and she agrees. After that, life gets even stranger than it already was._

_Notes: New Moon AU_

_Chapter 015_

_After the bonfire, everyone started hanging out more. Sam and Carlisle became especially close, as did Jacob and Emmett. Out of all of the improved relationships, though, it was Bella's and Rosalie's that really struck everyone._

_The two of them spent hours together, usually talking about the babies but not always. Sometimes they talked about Jacob and Emmett and Mated life, sometimes they talked about girl stuff, and sometimes they just plain talked. The enthralling thing about it was the glow that seemed to surround both girls whenever they were together. It was like they were BOTH pregnant._

_As a result of their Mates' friendship, Jacob and Emmett formed a strong bond. Jacob had never believed that he could REALLY be friends with the Vampires, so their comrade was a huge surprise to him. They were as close as brothers by the time a month had passed and it was time for Leah and Edward to return._

_It was with obvious surprise that Leah and Edward found them playing baseball in the Cullens' clearing one stormy afternoon. Leah was the first to speak. "I expected to find you all fighting."_

_Jacob smirked and wrapped his arm around Bella, pulling her to stand between he and Emmett. Rosalie moved to stand at Emmett's other side. "Yeah, well, things have changed now that the two of you are Mated. How do you feel?"_

_Leah actually blushed. Even more than that, she actually answered the question. "Happy, content, well fucked. Alive."_

_Jacob laughed and his eyes twinkled as he finally let go of Bella and, after checking for and receiving a nod from Edward, pulled his Pack mate into a tight hug. "Welcome back, Leah."_

"_Thanks." After that, there was a lot of hugging between the females and back slapping between the males. Only Sam hung back, but after greeting Edward, Carlisle joined him and they started talking. Jacob decided to leave well enough alone - Leah wasn't exactly going out of her way to greet Sam, either, after all._

_About halfway through the reunion, Bella started feeling dizzy and excused herself. She made it only two steps before she passed out in Jacob's arms, alarming everyone. Rosalie came to hover with Jacob over Carlisle while he checked Bella over, ringing her wrists in helpless misery._

_Everything was fine, though, according to the doctor. "I'd say she just got a little over excited, that's all. Jacob, you should take her home and let her rest. Keep an eye on her, and if you think she's over extending herself, make her sit down for a few minutes. We can't have her fainting all of the time, even if we are able to catch her easily enough. It just isn't healthy."_

_Jacob smiled at Carlisle and lifted Bella into his arms. "Thanks, Doc. I'll make sure she gets some rest, I promise." He knew the Vampire was as worried about Bella as they all were. He left to take her home, the special girl that had brought sworn enemies together in peace and love._

_Meanwhile, Bella dreamed …_

_**Everything was white. Bella wondered if she were dead, and heard a soft laugh behind her. She spun to face a beautiful red-headed young woman with bright blue eyes. "Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?" Bella asked all of the standard questions.**_

"_**My name is Eleanor Bowser." The woman held her head high. "I believe I left a letter of warning for you and your dear Jacob."**_

_**Bella gasped. "Eleanor! But that's impossible! You're DEAD!"**_

_**Eleanor frowned. "Well, there's no need to rub it in! Now do you want to hear what I have to say or not? Hurry up and decide, dear; it's almost time for you to wake up."**_

"_**Yes." Bella knew that anything was possible, so she decided to treat her apparent dream as a potential source for information. "Tell me about the war."**_

"_**Oh, the war!" Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Forget the war, dear, you've prepared your best for it and you will win if you give it your all. I'm here to talk about the twins."**_

_**Bella's hand went automatically to her stomach. "What about my babies?"**_

"_**The twins are not normal, Bella. They are part Werewolf and part Witch, and you must be prepared to teach them as much about the supernatural as you can. Rosalie has been secretly working on getting a teaching degree so that you can home school them, which is a very good idea. Children don't have the kind of control over their magic that we adults do."**_

"_**But I barely know anything! I've had no one to teach me!" Bella reached out to Eleanor. "Please, if you can visit me in this dream, why not others? Why can't you teach me the things I need to know while I sleep?"**_

"_**Who says that wasn't the plan all along?" Eleanor winked.**_

Bella opened her eyes to find herself at home in bed. It was dark; the alarm clock read nine pm. She could hear Jacob moving around in the kitchen, but didn't immediately get up. She wanted to think over her dream some more before she shared it with anyone, even her Mate.

Had it really been the real Eleanor in her dream? If so, how was that possible? What was that wink at the end about? She had many questions and very, very few answers. Sighing, she rolled out of bed and went to talk to Jacob.

"Okay, so I had a dream." Bella stood in front of the entire family; the Pack and the Cullens together made a rather large crowd. "It was about Eleanor, the Witch who left me the Book." She filled them in on every detail of the dream, including the fact that as long as they really worked at it they WOULD win the war. There were some cheers at that.

Rosalie was the one to confirm that the dream was definitely real. "I haven't even told Emmett about getting my teaching degree. I wanted it to be a surprise." She looked slightly disheartened.

Bella stepped up and hugged her. "It is; it's just a little early. But it's a wonderful idea, Rose. I'm so glad you thought to do it, and I'm so, SO glad that you're going to be the primary teacher for mine and Jacob's children."

Rosalie hugged her back gently before pulling away and smiling. "I'm honored to do it - you know that, Bella."

"I can't believe you got to meet Eleanor, Bella." Sam was beaming. "She's great, isn't she?"

Bella laughed and wondered, not for the first time, exactly how Sam had known Eleanor. She supposed that was as good a time as any to ask. "How did you know Eleanor, Sam?"

"We grew up together." Sam smiled wistfully. "She was my best friend ever. I always knew she was a Witch; she didn't keep secrets from me. Except one, I guess." He gestured at himself. "That I was a Werewolf. She was a great person, really bubbly and bright, you know? She always knew just what to say to cheer me up."

"How did she die?" Carlisle asked the question quietly, placing a supportive hand on Sam's shoulder.

"She was killed in a car accident, of all things." Sam looked frustrated. "I know she must have seen it coming, but she let it kill her anyway. I still don't understand why."

"If I see her again, I'll ask her." Bella made the promise with a solemn look on her face, holding out her pinky for Sam to shake.

He did, laughing a little at himself. "You do that, Bella. You do that."

_Well, that went well, I suppose. Everybody is happy about the news about the war, they're getting along, they're going to help Jacob and I raise our children … God, it's all just so overwhelming. Everything is changing so fast that I can barely keep up. I wonder what Jake thinks of this mess?_

**Man, life just keeps getting stranger. I'm not sure how I feel about home schooling my children; shouldn't they interact with other children their age? Maybe Sam will get Emily pregnant and give the twins a playmate besides each other. Shit. I'm not going to let my kids' lives be ruled by the supernatural, damn it! They WILL have other interests and outside friends, I'll make sure of it!**

They got ready for bed in silence, lost in their thoughts, but once they actually slid between the sheets everything changed. Jacob kicked the sheets and blankets down so that they were both exposed to the moonlight coming in through the window.

They eyed each other's naked bodies hungrily and Bella actually licked her lips before reaching for him with both hands. "I want you, Jake."

"Mm. I know, baby." Jacob growled sexily, like he knew she loved, and rolled them so that Bella was lying on top of him. "I want you, too."

She rose above him, her hair swinging around her, and reached below herself to guide his cock into her passage. Jacob growled again as he was encased in the tight, wet heat of his Mate.

She rode him for a long time, rising and falling, rising and falling. She was going slow enough that he could have called it torture, but he didn't mind. A powerful orgasm was building within him and he could see that Bella was right there with him.

Her head was flung back in ecstasy, her lips pursed in concentration. Beads of sweat traveled from her hairline down the length of her body. Her full breasts were bouncing at him alluringly, but he ignored their siren call to his mouth. This was Bella's show.

**My gorgeous Goddess. Mm, I love it when you take control, baby. Especially like this - claiming me with every bounce of your hips on my dick. You are so HOT, baby. God, I can feel it coming … It's rising in me, I hope you're with me - come with me, baby girl …**

_Oh. Oh, Jacob, I love it when you submit to me. You're MINE, my Mate. I love taking you like this - it makes me feel so powerful, to see what I'm doing to you. I CAN see, too - your every emotion passes through your eyes. You can't hide from me when we make love. I can see you getting closer … God, I'm so close, too - so very close … Come with me, my love …_

He spilled his seed inside her with a howl at the exact same moment as she climaxed with a scream. Then she collapsed on top of him, shaking, as they both gasped for breath.

Jacob stroked a hand up and down Bella's back lovingly. Sometimes, like right now, he felt like his heart could burst with the over abundance of love he felt for her. It never did, but if it had, he knew he would have died a happy man.

**I wonder, does she know how much she means to me? How I think the world of her? Does she know that I love EVERYTHING about her, even her sometimes heart stopping clumsiness? She can't. She can't possibly know how much I feel for her when I can't even quantify it in my own head. Oh, Bella. Love is such an inadequate word … I belong to you always, my Mate. Just as you belong to me.**

_Jake. Mm. My Jacob. You make me see stars, honey, you know that? Right now I'm so hyper sensitive that I swear I can feel the air molecules moving over my skin. Everywhere we touch, I burn. But then, I always burn for you, don't I? You're so right for me. My perfect match. My perfect Mate._

They fell asleep that way, holding each other and thinking about how much they loved one another.


	16. Chapter 016

Title: Becoming

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: As Jacob turns into a Werewolf, Bella turns into a Witch. Then the Pack asks Bella to join them, and she agrees. After that, life gets even stranger than it already was.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 016

They ended up having the big dinner a couple weeks later than planned. When they did have it, they had it at the Cullens. Every member of the family was there - Bella, Jacob, Charlie, Billy, the Pack, and all of the Cullens. Bella, Rosalie, Emily, and Esme cooked a fantastic feast, and they all sat down to eat at the HUGE dining room table.

It went splendidly. Everyone actually got along now. Bella couldn't believe it. Still, she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "I'd like to make a toast!" She clinked her spoon against her glass. Everyone settled down immediately, the Cullens because that was just the way they were and the Pack because she was Alpha Bitch. "Alright. Now that I have your attention … Ahem. I would like to make a toast to US. We've been through a lot together this past month, and we've come out of it with new lovers, new friends, and a new family. To us, for our wisdom and for our strength!"

"To us!" Everyone echoed her, clinking glasses together all over the table. While they were busy with that, Bella grabbed Jacob's arm and tugged him away from their family get together.

He allowed her to drag him into a coat closet in the front hallway before pulling his arm free. It was dark, but he could see her perfectly. Her eyes were lit with passion and there was a wicked little smile on her face. He gasped, hardly able to believe that his sweet Bella wanted to have sex with him where their family could hear them.

_Yeah, he knows exactly what I'm thinking about. I want him to claim me here, where I know everyone will hear. I don't know why I'm suddenly such an exhibitionist, but I'm just going to go with it. I want Jacob, and I want him NOW._

**Holy shit! Bella seriously expects me to fuck her in hearing distance of our family. Our Dads are out there! Luckily, they won't be able to hear anything. They'll be the only ones, though. What is she thinking? But I can't resist her.**

Bella began to strip. She took off her long sleeved white shirt, revealing the small bump that signaled her pregnancy. Jacob couldn't help himself; he dropped to her knees, pressing a kiss to the skin just above Bella's bellybutton. Then he tugged her blue yoga pants down, leaving her in her lacy white panties and bra. Those were quickly discarded, as well.

She pulled him up to a standing position and he quickly stripped. Then he lifted her up by her hips and backed her against the nearest wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He slid in easily, then started a slow, hard rhythm that drove Bella crazy.

"JACOB, PLEASE!" She started to beg quietly. "I NEED you! PLEASE!"

So Jacob gave her what she was begging for; he started pumping in and out of her at a furious pace, growling and grunting her name when he wasn't kissing her breathless.

Bella knew she was getting close. "Faster, Jacob! Oh GOD YES!" She shrieked as she flew over the edge, coming HARD on his stiff cock. He was right behind her, growling loudly and slamming in as deep as he could get before shooting inside her.

When they returned to the table, EVERYONE including their fathers was pointedly not looking at them. Bella flushed bright red. "So … sorry about that."

Rosalie smirked at her. "No, you aren't!"

There was nothing Bella could say to that. It was true, after all.

Bella had managed to hide her pregnancy from school and the rest of the town by wearing baggy sweatshirts and loose yoga pants. Carlisle had written her a note excusing her from gym class for the rest of the year, so that wasn't a problem. Unfortunately, though, she couldn't keep the twins a secret forever.

It was the middle of her fourth month and she was in biology with Edward. Mr. Banner brought out the frogs, all laid out for dissection, and Bella swayed on her stool. She almost fell, but Edward caught her, of course.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen, is there a problem?" The teacher stopped by their desk with his cart of dead amphibians.

Bella said nothing, focusing instead on holding her breath, so Edward spoke for her. "Yes, sir. I think Bella needs to go to the nurse's office."

_What? No! No, I do NOT want to go to the nurse's office! Damn it, Edward! She'll figure out that I'm pregnant!_

Mr. Banner eyed Bella briefly before turning back to Edward. "Help her to the nurse's office and then come back. You need to do this lab."

Edward nodded at him even though he wouldn't be coming back and started helping Bella from the room. Her hand fluttered down to her stomach by habit and Jessica Stanley noticed it. "She's PREGNANT! Oh my God, I can't believe it!"

The whole class heard her and started muttering to each other. Edward and Bella tried to get out of the room but Mr. Banner stopped them with a stern expression. "Is that true? Are you with child, Ms. Swan?"

_Shit. Well I guess the cat is out of the bag now! Thank you, Jessica!_

Bella sighed resignedly. "Can we just step outside for this conversation, Mr. Banner? The smell in here really is making me sick."

"Of course." They all stepped outside and then the teacher turned back to face them. "So, ARE you pregnant?"

"Yes. I'm four and a half months pregnant with twins." Bella lifted her sweatshirt - she had a t-shirt underneath - and showed him her baby bump.

"You're the father?" Mr. Banner turned toward Edward, who immediately shook his head no. He turned back to Bella. "Who IS the father, then?"

Bella lifted her chin proudly. "Jacob Black. My husband."

The teacher's jaw dropped. "You're MARRIED, too?"

"Yep." Bella popped her p. "I'm actually Bella BLACK now, so you can stop calling me Ms. Swan."

"How on EARTH did you manage to keep these things a secret for so long?" Mr. Banner's tone was disbelieving.

_Oh, sir, if you only knew the secrets I keep._

"I was VERY careful." Bella smiled a tad smugly. "Look, would you be so kind as to give me a pass on the rest of the day? I really AM feeling poorly."

"Of course, Ms. - Black." Dr. Banner shook his head to himself and waved them off. "Will you be taking her home, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes." Edward steered Bella out toward the main doors and led her out of the school to his Volvo. He helped her inside. "Are you feeling any better at all?"

Bella smiled serenely at him. "I feel fine, Edward. I just want to go home and lay down for a bit, so I thought I'd use his shock to my advantage."

Some of the tension left Edward's shoulders and he smiled back before walking around to the driver's side and getting in. "You've become rather adept at lying, Bella."

"It's a survival tactic." She shrugged and they were off.

By the time Bella got to school the next morning, EVERYONE knew she was married and pregnant at eighteen. There was curiosity, disdain, pity, and even a little bit of jealousy, as Bella found out through her brief telepathic scan of their minds. As she with Alice to their homeroom, she heard a multitude of comments.

"I can't believe BELLA SWAN is knocked up and married!"

"What a slut. Does she sleep with EVERYBODY? First Edward and now that poor Quileute boy. He's not even seventeen yet, did you know that?"

"Poor Bella. She's got enough to deal with and now the whole school is whispering behind her back. Even me."

Bella and Alice shared a resigned look as they sat down. Just then, Jessica came in and made a beeline for Bella. She sat down and immediately started blurting questions. "Is it really twins? Are you really married? How far along are you? Is your husband or whatever really only SIXTEEN?"

Bella bristled a little at the disgust she could hear lurking in the other girl's voice. "He's very mature for his age. Besides, he'll be seventeen in two weeks!"

"Well, no offense, but that's still a little young to be married with kids already. Don't you think?"

Bella groaned. She was REALLY not in the mood for Jessica's bullshit just then. It had been she who had blown Bella's cover, after all. "Get lost, Jessica. I'm not interested in feeding the gossip mill."

Jessica gasped and would probably have said something, but just then the teacher came in and started droning on about graduation. Bella was glad, but as she'd heard everything the teacher was saying before, she decided to start a telepathic conversation with Alice.

[I need to go shopping this weekend, Alice. I need new clothes again and I want to get the twins some stuff too. Do you want to come?] Bella knew the answer to her question already, of course, but it was only polite to ask.

[Definitely! I need some new things myself, and you KNOW I love to shop for you and the twins.] Alice was practically bouncing in her seat.

[Good. We'll go Saturday, at about two in the afternoon, if that's okay with you?]

[Sounds great!]

Jessica tried to talk to her again at lunch. "Come ON, Swan! You owe me!"

"The name is BLACK, and I don't owe you a damn thing!" Bella was abruptly furious. "My babies are NOT your business, so just fucking back off already!" She was shouting by the time she was finished.

Once again, everyone was staring at her. Growling to low for a Human to hear her, Bella stood up and dumped her lunch tray, walking out of the cafeteria and out of the school altogether. She got in her truck and pointed it toward home.

When she got to the cottage everything was quiet. That was strange, because Jacob was supposed to have been done with GED class an hour ago, and was supposed to have been home at least a half an hour ago. Where was he?

She found him naked on top of the bed covers, fast asleep. Bella sat down beside him, running a hand over his rock hard stomach and chest. "Jacob, wake up."

His eyes popped open immediately and he looked at her, confused. "What time is it? Shouldn't you still be in school?"

"I bailed." Bella shrugged sheepishly. "I think I'm going to talk to the school about finishing out my senior year at home."

"But there are only two months left!" Jacob frowned. "Anyway, I thought you WANTED to finish school the normal way."

"I changed my mind. I can't stand the whispering, Jake. It's driving me nuts!" Bella flopped down onto her back beside him. "I can't concentrate!"

"Okay, okay!" Jacob's tone was placating. "If you want to hide at home for the rest of your high school career, far be it for ME to stop you!"

Bella pouted even though he couldn't see her face. "Don't start that guilt trip shit, Jake. I know it means a lot to Charlie and even Billy, but I DON'T need the stress of dealing with those assholes every single day."

Jacob felt bad. "You're right, baby. I'm sorry. We'll figure something out with your school, okay? Maybe Carlisle can help. He is your doctor, after all."

Bella smiled and relaxed completely, practically melting into the bed. "Thanks, Jacob. I can always count on you to support me. I love you SO much!"

Jacob rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, too. "I love you, too, Bells."


	17. Chapter 017

**Title: Becoming**

**Author: Lazalot_Anreads**

**Beta: None**

**Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Challenge: None**

**Summary: As Jacob turns into a Werewolf, Bella turns into a Witch. Then the Pack asks Bella to join them, and she agrees. After that, life gets even stranger than it already was.**

**Notes: New Moon AU**

**Chapter 017**

**Once Bella and Charlie talked to the principal, it was decided that Bella would take the High School Proficiency Exam. They set it up for the following weekend, and then Charlie dropped Bella off at home before heading into the station for his afternoon shift.**

**Jacob wasn't home yet, so she decided to practice her powers. There was one ability in particular that interested her - conjuring lightning bolts. She hadn't tried it yet, but it looked like it would be a good tool to have in the war. She took the Book outside with her in case she needed it and got down to work.**

**By the time Jacob got home two hours later, Bella was an expert at conjuring and manipulating lightning bolts of various strengths. She seemed to have an affinity for it.**

"**Hey, baby." Jacob appeared in the backyard. He came up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist and resting his hands on her pregnant tummy as he kissed the back of her neck. "What are you up to?"**

"**Mm." She sank back into his warm embrace, a soft smile curving her lips. "I've been throwing lightning. Want to see?"**

"**Of course I do." Still holding her, he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Show me."**

"**Okay." Resting one hand over both of his on her stomach, she lifted the other one in a stop gesture. As she'd been doing for the past two hours, she aimed at the ground - which was already covered in scorch marks - and, taking less than a second to focus herself, shot several medium powered bolts out of her palm. "I can make them more or less potent, and I can also control the size. For instance, if I wanted to, I could shoot you with a bolt so small that you'd think it was nothing but static electricity and have it knock you on your ass."**

"**Wow!" Jacob was in awe of his Mate. "THAT ought to come in handy."**

"**I know, right? That's what I thought." Bella turned in his arms and tilted her head back, smiling up at him. "How was YOUR day, dear?"**

**He grinned widely. "Teach says I'm ready to take the test. He set me up for tomorrow morning at nine thirty. By this time tomorrow, I'll have my GED. Then I can concentrate on other, more important things - like my beautiful Mate and my crazy family." He leaned down and caught her lips in a brief, chaste kiss. "What about you? How did it go with the principal?"**

"**It was fine. I'm going to take the High School Proficiency Exam this Saturday at one. After that, I'm a free woman." Bella's stomach growled loudly then and they both laughed. "Come on, let's go feed our little monsters."**

**They were just finishing cleaning up after a HUGE lunch when someone knocked on the door. Jacob and Bella looked at each other, concerned. They didn't recognize the scent.**

**Bella went to the door and looked out the peephole. What she saw made her shoulders tense. "It's that girl I told you about. Jessica Stanley. You go ahead and finish up in the kitchen; I'll find out what she wants." That said, she opened the door. "Can I help you, Jessica?" Her tone was cool.**

**Jessica finally looked up, then, and Bella had to stifle a gasp. The other girl was a wreck; her eyes were red and puffy from crying and silent tears were still streaming down her cheeks. "I need your h-help. I'm - I'm P-PREGNANT!"**

"**Come in." Bella led her to a seat in the kitchen and got her some Kleenex, telling her lover to make himself scarce for a while. Once Jacob had left to go train for the war with the rest of the family, she sat down across from Jessica. "First of all, are you absolutely POSITIVE that you're pregnant?"**

"**I took three home pregnancy tests after I realized I missed my period." Jessica's voice was quiet. She was completely unlike her usual bouncy self. "They were all positive, so I went to the free clinic today and they told me that I'm eight weeks along."**

_**Poor Jessica. She may be annoying, but she doesn't deserve this. I'm lucky. I have my entire family's support. Who does she have? Nobody, I guess, if she's coming to me. What do I tell her? What exactly does she want from me?**_

"**Do you know who the father is?" As soon as the words left her lips, Bella wished she could take them back. She'd basically just told Jessica that she thought the other girl slept around. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded."**

"**Don't be. You're right. I don't know who the father is." Jessica looked exhausted. Bella felt sorry for her.**

"**Why are you coming to me, though?" Bella had to ask. "Just because I'm pregnant? I'm sorry, but I still can't help you. I'm too busy with my own life. Jacob and I are expecting twins, after all, and we have other responsibilities too."**

_**Why did I tell her that? It's none of her business that we're having twins.**_

"**Twins?" Jessica actually smiled, a real smile that reached her eyes. "Are you excited?"**

**Bella couldn't help but smile back. "Very."**

"**Anyway, I was just hoping that you and I … that we could be friends again." Jessica bit her lip. "It would be nice to hang out with someone who's going through the same thing, you know?"**

_**Shit. She wants to be friends? We can't be friends. I have too many things going on, all things I'd - we'd - have to hide. But … maybe I should help her. She's never been outright mean to me, and it is kind of my fault because of that time we went to the movies. Alright, yeah, I'll help her.**_

"**Would you like something to drink?" Bella got up and went to the fridge without waiting for an answer. "I've got this great apple juice that really soothes the stomach. It's good for pregnant women. Do you want some?"**

"**Yeah, sure." Jessica smiled weakly. "Thanks."**

**An awkward silence fell while Bella poured them each a glass of apple juice. They sat sipping their drinks, not speaking. A few minutes passed, and then Bella cleared her throat and broke the silence. "When are you going to tell your parents?"**

"**I already did, before I came over here. They gave me five hundred dollars and told me that they never wanted to see me again." A couple of tears escaped and she wiped them away impatiently. "I don't suppose you'd let me crash on your couch for a few days?"**

_**Well, I did say I'd help her, and she doesn't have anywhere else to go. What else was I supposed to do, throw her out on the streets? No way could I do something like that. Jacob will understand, I know he will.**_

"**Of course you can stay until you find something else." Bella had a feeling she would regret those words, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She'd already said them.**

"**Oh my God, thank you SO much, Bella!" Jessica actually got up and hugged her. "You won't even know I'm here, I promise. Oh, but are you sure Jacob won't mind?"**

"**He'll understand."**

**Jacob did understand, but he still wasn't happy about it. Bella couldn't blame him; neither was she. "Damn it. I HATE being uncomfortable in my own home. Doesn't she have any other friends?"**

"**Look, all I know is that she came to me and I couldn't just send her away with no place to go." Bella shrugged before stripping off her clothes and climbing into bed. "I know it makes things awkward but it won't be for more than a week, okay? I'll help her find someplace."**

**Jacob stripped and climbed in with her., pulling her close. "We'll have to be quiet when we have sex."**

**Bella grinned at him, running her hand up his chest. "Think you can do it?"**

**Jacob rolled so that she was beneath him. "Let's find out." Then he kissed her, pressing his body gently into hers. "Mm. You feel so GOOD, baby."**

**He pulled back and knelt up, helping her up on to all fours. Then he got behind her, rubbing his hard dick against her wet slit for a moment before pushing in slowly. "I love you, Mate."**

"**Love you, too." Bella groaned and pushed back, bringing him the rest of the way inside. "Make me come, lover."**

**Jacob growled softly and pulled back before rocking in again. His hands slid under her, one cupping her breast and the other slipping between her legs to rub her clit.**

**Mm. My Mate, my wife, my Bella. The mother of my children. You are EVERYTHING to me. My heart beats for you and only you, and it always will.**

_Damn, I love my Jacob's cock. I wish I could keep it inside me for always, but I think my Mate might miss it if I did. GOD, he feels so fucking FANTASTIC! That's right, lover, give me all of you … I love you SO much._

They crested together, Bella biting the pillow to muffle her scream and Jacob biting her shoulder to muffle his loud growl. They stayed like that for a moment before separating and laying down, cuddling up to each other.

Bella decided to use telepathy to speak to Jacob, just in case. [Thanks, love, I needed that.]

Jacob snorted, amused. [Of course you did. You ALWAYS need it, my little nymphomaniac.]

[I am not a nymphomaniac.] Bella pouted. [But even if I was, you KNOW you love it!]

Jacob laughed lightly. [I sure do.]

On Jessica's third day crashing on their couch, they took her to a family barbeque on First Beach - after first of course warning the family. When they got there, they found that everyone else was already there, so they waved and got their stuff out of the truck before joining the others.

We'd just barely reached everyone when it happened. Bella felt a wave of something familiar pass between Embry and Jessica. Shit. Jessica was Embry's true Mate! Bella wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't felt it herself.

The rest of the night was spent telling Jessica everything and catching her when she fainted when Embry phased in front of her. She eventually calmed down and we told her the rest, have expecting her to faint again. She didn't.

Embry was calm when Jessica told him that she was pregnant. Since she was his true Mate, he accepted her the way the way that she was. It was a difficult situation, though - Embry still lived with his Mom. Bella still had to help Jessica and her new Mate - GOD, wasn't that weird - find a place to live, and Jessica was still going to be sleeping on their couch for at least one more night while Embry explained the situation to his Mom.

His mom wasn't nearly as calm as Embry about the situation, so Jessica continued to sleep on our couch. Embry usually slept with her, unable to bear being away from her for too long.

It was okay, though, because they quickly bonded over the pregnancy thing. Bella thought that Jessica was actually pretty cool. Jacob and Embry rebuilt their close friendship of before they both phased.

After two weeks, Embry's Mom finally caved and offered to let them stay at her place for as long as they wanted. Embry's Mom even started warming up to Jessica after a while.

The day Jacob and Bella finally had their place to themselves again, they stepped close together and kissed. Bella spoke. "I want you to take me fast and hard."

"Your wish is my command." Jacob smirked and reached for her shirt.


End file.
